Hot N Cold
by Joanna Katharina
Summary: Sakura baru saja menamatkan S1 dari USA/Sakura dijodohkan dengan Sasuke/"Tidak ada penolakan, Sakura!/ Sakura si naughty bitchy yang cantik & sexy/Sasuke (tamvan) si polos yang masih perjaka/Warning: AU, OOC, OC, dsb/[M for LEMON, Crime, Gore]/ Not for Children or Underage/Mind to read? ;)
1. My Naughty Sakura

.

As a SasuSakuShipper Present:

* * *

 **"** **Hot N Cold"**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Joanna Katharina 37

Song by Katy Perry

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Lemon, Typos, No Used EYD,  
Naughty Sakura, Random Plot, Gore, Crime, etc.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, NO FLAME!

. . no plagiarism allowed . .

* * *

.

Sial sial sial, itulah kata yang pas mendeskripsikan hari ini. Betapa tidak, baru saja berada tiga hari di Konoha City, tetapi Kizashi dan Mebuki dengan seenak perutnya menjodohkan Sakura, putrinya untuk segera menikah dengan putra bungsu konglomerat dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto. Entahlah, apa ini sebuah lelucon konyol semacam _drama queen serial How I Meet Your Mom_? Tentu tidak! Hell no, sekarang sudah tahun 2016 bukan tahun 1970-an yang saling menjodohkan, seperti orang tolol saja! Sakura mengernyit heran.

"Aku tidak mau!" ucapnya mantap dengan nada kekesalan terselip disana.

"Tidak ada penolakan Sakura! _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ sudah sepakat sejak lama dengan Fugaku-san dan istrinya, lagipula kalian sangat cocok sekali.

"Huft.. pernyataan macam apa itu. Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya aku tidak mau."

"Sakura... dengarlah kata Kaasan-mu, kami tak bisa membatalkan pernikahan ini."

"..." Sakura membisu dan menyudahi makan malamnya dan melenggang ke kamarnya segera.

.

"Tch, apa-apaan itu. Siapa itu Sasuke? _Hell_ , pokoknya aku tidak mau!" Sakura bergumam sendiri seperti orang gila dikamarnya. Sakura meraih ponsel pink miliknya dan menelpon Ino.

"Halo, Sakura- _forehead_.. ada apa?" sambung Ino _to the point_ , karena ia tahu Sakura tidak suka bertele-tele

" _Hell_ , aku mau dijodohkan. Sebulan lagi aku akan menikah! Eww, siapa yang mau menikah diusia semuda ini?!"

"Pfttt... selamat ya, _forhead._ " goda Ino jahil.

"Apa-apaan kau, dasar Ino-pig! Mengapa kau malah mendukung Oarngtuaku, kau tidak setiakawan, huh! _"_

"Terima saja sih _forhead_ , lagipula aku senang daripada kau bergonta-ganti pasangan gak jelas, sekali-kali jadilah anak baik seperti niisan-mu" sela Ino.

"Tch, tapi kan-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, _forhead_!"

"Hhhhhhh, lihat sajalah gimana nanti" Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan pasrah atau stress menghadapi sahabatnya yang cantik, seksi tetapi cerewet itu.

"Okay, baby. Sekarang aku mau ke luluran ke salon dulu, kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku, mengerti"

"Ok ok, aku mengerti, Ino-PIGGG!"

PIP. Sambungan terputus, ah maksudnya selesai.

.

Sementara seseorang pemuda berhelaian raven denga mata onyx-nya yang tajam setajam elang sedang menikmati paginya yang disuguhkan dengan teh ocha hangat dan beberapa kue _Sakuramochi_ dipiring kecil ditemani Uchiha Izumi, kakak iparnya yang datang berkunjung di _Uchiha's House_ , yang sebenarnya lebih pantas disebut sebuah istana dibanding sebuah rumah, padahal yang tinggal hanya Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Sasuke, sedangkan Itachi & Izumi tinggal di Bali, Indonesia.

"Hmm, kelihatannya kau sangat menikmati _Sakuramochi_ -mu ne Sasuke? Hihihi" ujar Izumi ceria dengan nada menggoda adik iparnya itu

"Hn." gumamnya dengan kue _Sakuramochi_ yang masih penuh dimulutnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Izumi.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Pernikahanmu yang tinggal 17 hari lagi?"

.

 _~BRUSH_

.

Sasuke menyemburkan teh ocha hangat yang baru diminumnya, mata menyipit melihat kakak iparnya yang cantik dan anggun itu.

"Ah itu, aku tidak tahu, aku hanya menuruti permintaan _Tousan_ dan Kaasan saja." ucapnya jujur.

"Heii, bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Biasa saja."

"Hmm, apa kau... maksudku apakah saat ini kau sedang memiliki hubungan khusus dengan seorang gadis?" tanya Izumi hati-hati menyelidik.

"Tidak."

"Hhhhhh... baguslah" Uchiha Izumi menghela nafasnya panjang, ia merasa lega sedikit.

"..." Sasuke mengernyit heran.

"Ya, baguslah. Lagipula aku sudah melihat fotonya dia kelihatan cantik dan modis sekali."

"Benarkah? Memang kau lihat fotonya dimana?"

"Instagram!"

"..." Sasuke semakin memasang wajah heran dan penuh selidik.

"Itachi-kun mendapatkannya dari Kaasan (Mikoto)."

"Hn, ya... kuakui dia cantik, tapi entahlah dia seperti apa, yang kudengar dia menyelesaikan S1 nya di USA."

"Jangan begitu, jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya, Sasuke... Kau kan belum kenal dia seperti apa, lagipula baguskan dia cantik dan kau tampan, ohh...-" tukas Izumi yang memahami apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke tentang kehidupan bebas ala USA.

"Hn, terserahlah." Sasuke acuh tak acuh meninggalkan kakak iparnya yang tengah hamil muda itu, lalu ia kembali ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2.

* * *

Sakura dan Ino sedang menyesap kopi latte dan juga beberapa keping _cookies_ , begitulah mereka habiskan untuk mengisi weekend yang membosankan ini, tidak seperti di San Fransisco, USA. Sakura dan Ino pasti sekarang sedang menikmati hari-hari dengan cowok-cowok keren melakukan banyak hal, seperti minum mocktail beralkohol 10% dan menghisap beberapa puntung rokok mild juga menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan nakal para _bad boys/womanizer_. Oh, beda di Amerika beda sekarang di Jepang, agaknya Sakura harus mengubah pola hidupnya layaknya perempuan baik-baik yang menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk belajar masak dari tutorial _how to cook_ di saluran kesayangan ibunya atau seperti neneknya menyulam dikala senja.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura yang masih menghisap rokoknya nikmat dan menghembuskan asap itu kesembarang arah.

"Kapan kau akan bertemu dengan calon suamimu?" tanya Ino penuh selidik sambil mengoles lipbalm pada bibirnya dengan memegang kaca kecil bulat ditangan kanannya untuk melihat olesan _lip balm_ nya.

"Sial, aku lupa.. aku ada janji makan malam dengan keluarga Uchiha di Konoha Cafe, _Pig_... bagaimana ini?" Sakura mematikan puntung rokoknya, seraya berdiri panik memegang jidat lebarnya frustasi.

"Pftt... kau lucu sekali. Oke oke, kebetulan aku bawa dress cantik berwarna peach di mobilku, yang perlu kau lakukan adalah ganti baju kasualmu ini dengan dress milikku, masalah make-up tenang aku selalu membawanya, kau tahu."

" _Thanks Pig_ , mana kunci mobilmu?"

"Ini, hati-hati ya... jangan menghancurkan mobilku, _Forhead_!"

Secepat kilat Haruno Sakura tampil cantik dan anggun dengan dress peach yang manis, high heels berwarna hijau daun yang soft, dan juga ikat rambut berwarna hijua dengan dihiasi blink-blink silver pink yang manis, oh.. jangan lupa _make up_ natural ala Ino yang _chick_ and manis. Sekarang disiniah dia di Konoha Cafe.

.

.

* * *

 _She's so hot and delicious, God... I can't stop looking at her!_

* * *

.

.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Perkenalan yang begitu _simple_ ditempat yang sederhana pula, tetapi entah mengapa untuk sepersekian detik Sasuke tak melepaskan pandangannya pada Sakura. Mendengar dehaman pelan sang ibu, Sasuke pun melepaskan pandangannya dan menunduk dengan raut wajah yang datar. Oh Kami-sama, degupan jantung Sasuke begitu kencang dan menggila.

"Nah, sekarang kami para orangtua ada yang kami harus bicarakan, ne Sasuke tolong bawa Sakura-chan ya, jalan-jalan terserah kalian mau kemana" titah Mikoto pada putra bungsunya yang _introvert_ itu.

"Ha'i." ucapnya patuh dan segera berdiri dan mengajak Sakura keluar dari Cafe mewah itu.

* * *

Didalam mobil mewah itu dua sepasang beda gender itu hanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing tanpa melakukan kegiatan berarti.

"Sasuke..."

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau punya pacar?" tanya Sakura to the point.

"Hn, Tidak!" jawabnya tegas.

"Benarkah, terakhir kapan kau pacaran memangnya?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Dengar, aku tidak pernah pacaran dengan siapapun. Jujur saja, aku paling risih dengan topik pembicaraan ini" jelasnya dengan wajah datarnya.

" _Oh, I see_. Ya, aku hanya ingin tahu tentang seseorang yang akan kunikahi beberapa hari lagi, apa aku salah?" Tutur Sakura yang mencoba meredam emosinya.

"Sakura... " demi Tuhan saat suara baritone Sasuke yang memanggil sakura seperti itu membuat libido Sakura naik dan ada sesuatu yang bergairah yang merasuki gadis pink itu, Sakura sangat-sangat menyukai suara err-seksi itu.

"Ya?"

"Jika itu yang kau mau, baiklah. Tanyakan apa saja yang ingin kau ketahui tentang aku!"

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah menjalin hubungan ah maksudku pacaran dengan seorang gadis? Atau kau melakukan hal-hal tanpa ada status karena kau benci ikatan, seperti itu kah?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke? Kenapa Hn-Hn saja? Jawab?"

"Bukan seperti itu, aku hanya malas dengan gadis-gadis yang mendekatiku, mereka semua menyebalkan, aku hanya tidak tertarik saja untuk hubungan merepotkan seperti itu" jawab Sasuke jujur mencoba sabar dengan sikap Sakura yang menyelidikinya.

"Menarik! Jadi kau tidak pernah berhubungan seks dengan seorang gadis/wanita, hei jangan katakan padaku kalau kau homo?!"

"Hahaha.. yang benar saja" Sasuke tertawa kecil seperti meremehkan pertanyaan konyol Sakura.

"...?"

"Hn, aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu dan kau harus ingat aku normal!"

"Benarkah? Aww... apakah kau pernah berciuman?"tanya Sakura bersemangat

"Tidak!"

"Pftttt... hahaha... ya Tuhan, kau masih perjaka ya? Semua-semuanya masih original. Hihihhii.." Ujar Sakura blak-blakan dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa terus.

"Hn, terserah." Tanggapnya cuek sambil terus memandangi jalan raya yang ramai dimalam-minggu.

* * *

Setelah menikmati kebersamaan bersama selama 3 jam penuh. Sasuke mengantar pulang Sakura hingga di depan rumah Sakura yang mewah itu. Namun otak mesum Sakura berpikir jahil.

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil mempersilahkan Sakura untuk segera turun. Sakura turun dari mobil, ia membasahi bibir seksinya dengan _saliva_ -nya sedikit, dan menarik dress bagian belahan dada sedikit turun sehingga memperlihatkan belahan payudara montok _big size_ -nya, dan dengan sedikit nada nakal nan menggoda ia berbisik pelan ke telinga Sasuke

"Kuharap ada ciuman selamat malam, Sasuke-kun" begitu katanya dengan menambahkan suffix-kun pada nama Sasuke

"Hah?..." Sasuke meneguk ludahnya kala Payudara montok Sakura kelihatan menantang dan bersentuhan dengan pundaknya

Tanpa babibu lagi, Sakura malas menunggu jawaban absurd yang pasti keluar dari mulut seksi pria tampan yang masih perawan ah perjaka maksudnya :v jujur saja sesuatu dibawah sana sedang menegang hebat membuat boxer Sasuke terasa sesak dan suhu bdannya panas, karena tubuh wanita itu.

 _~DEKAT_

 _~LEBIH DEKAT_

 _~LEBIH DEKAT LAGI_

 _~SANGAT DEKAT_

 _~NYARIS TIDAK ADA JARAK SEDIKITPUN_

 _ **-CUPPP... BLESZZZZ..**_

Sakura dengan ganasnya mulai dari mengecup hingga mencium lalu melumat bibir Sasuke bagaikan hidangan lezat yang begitu menggairahkan, beruntunglah yang menyaksikan hal itu hanya satpam keluarga Haruno yang tersipu malu menyaksikan ciuman panas secara _live_.

"Mphhhh..hmmhhhhhphhh... Hentikan!"

"Never baby..Mphhhhhhhmphh.. ahh..ahhhmphhh"Sakura tetap mencium Sasuke dengan nafsu yang luar biasa tinggi memburu, hingga ia memberi beberapa kissmark pada leher Sasuke.

.

.

* * *

 _To be continued_

* * *

.

 _thanks for reading my story_

.

Lots of love,

xxx

Joan :)


	2. Sasuke's Ultimate

.

* * *

 **"Hot N Cold"**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Joanna Katharina 37

Title Song by Katy Perry ( _Inspiring too much_ )

Warning: AU, Lemon, Typos, Naughty Sakura, No Used EyD, etc.

Don't Like Dont Read!

 _. . No Plagiarism Allowed . ._

* * *

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading, guys!_

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berhelaian _blonde_ , beririskan _aquamarine_ , dan dengan wajah cantiknya bak Dewi Yunani _Aphrodite_ yang tersohor akan kecantikannya sedang menikmati malam liarnya dengan sang kekasihnya Sai Keyton Wright, seorang pria tampan berhelaian hitam kelam dan berkulit pucat yang berprofesi sebagai agent CIA, ia dikenal dengan sebutan Sai si jenius bertangan dingin, karena ia selalu pintar memecahkan kasus rumit dengan indah dan sempurna, oh.. Jangan lupa dengan senyuman ramahnya yang menipu orang mengira ia hanya pemuda biasa padahal ia seorang _agent CIA_ , betapa tidak karena sang kakeknya orang Amerika asli salah satu petinggi CIA yang menikahi seorang gadis anggun asal Jepang Nakamura Aino, namun itu semua tinggallah kenangan manis, mereka telah tiada, menyisahkan Sai dalam Badan Intelejen Amerika itu.

.

Sai dan Ino menikmati malam liarnya dengan _naughty foreplay_ ala SaiIno

"Cup.. Cup... Cupp, ahhhh.. Shhhh.. ahhh...oh" kecupan demi kecupan diberikan oleh pemuda berkulit pucat nan HOT kepada wanita pirangnya, kamar hotel berbintang lima itu menjadi sangat mengairahkan dan ugh.. panassss

"Baby... ahhh.. uahhhh.. ehmmm" cerocos Ino yang diberi ciuman gila dari kekasihnya yang mengobra-abrik isi mulut wanita cantik dan seksi itu, demi apapun ini merupakan kegiatan favorit Ino setelah dua minggu tidak bertemu pria yang murah senyum ini

"Sayang, aku merindukanmu.. emuaaaahhhh..ahhh..ahhh"bisik pelan sang pria kepada wanitanya ditengah-tengah hujan ciuman yang ia berikan pada wanitanya..

" _Damn_! _Baby_ , aku mau buang air kecil.. bisakah kita tunda lima menit, please" ujar Ino menyudahi ciuman panas mereka yang kebelet pipis :v

"Okay, cepat sana" sergahnya.

Sambil menunggu lima menit, Sai mengecek ponselnya dan mengirim beberapa e-mail untuk bawahannya, ya biasalah sebagai _secret agent_ banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan

"Sudah selesai Ratu-ku" tanyanya lembut dengan senyuman khas-nya

"Hu'um. –cup" ujarnya seraya mengecup bibir prianya gemas

"Bagaimana sayang dengan skripsimu?"tanya Sai yang dipeluk erat oleh Ino yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam dan bra berwarna _soft violet_

"Hhhhh... aku tak sejenius kau baby atau si _forhead pink_ , bisakah kita membahas topik lain _honey_ , misalnya saja berapa ukuran payudaraku sekarang, hahaha..." tukasnya dengan nada seksi dan nakal

"Hm, kau ini... kau harus menomor-satukan pendidikan, sayangku. Kau kan yang akan melahirkan anak-anakku nanti bagaimana jika kau malas ini dan itu, _believe me_ -"

"Ohh... _So sweet_ , jadi kau benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh padaku ya"

"Ino, jadi untuk apa aku jauh-jauh datang ke Konoha, darling... Padahal sebenarnya aku-"

"Euhmm baby sorry, aku.. ah, terkadang aku hanya merasa rendah diri saja dengan keadaanku,kau tahu kan maksudku?!" ujarnya rendah, tangan Ino tak mau diam menggerayangi dada bidang seksi kekasihnya

"No no no, darling... Kau harus tahu, aku selalu mencintaimu dan tetap seperti itu selamanya, tak peduli masa lalumu, kenakalanmu, atau apapun. Kau tahu, aku tak pernah menyesal melepas keperjakaanku padamu, bahkan jika kau seorang Oiran yang ditiduri 1000 pria brengsek sekalipun aku tidak peduli. Kau adalah ratu-ku, cinta pertamaku, dan istriku kelak yang melahirkan anak-anakku nanti"

"... Sai, kau-" tiada kata-kata yang bisa melukiskan betapa bahagianya wanita cantik ini, ia mendekap erat pria yang berhati malaikat itu, demi Tuhan jika bisa ia menghentikan waktu untuk menikmati moment-moment menggetarkan jiwa ini, ia mau menghentikan sejenak dan menciumnya lamat-lamat, tak terasa likuid bening tak terhindarkan dari wajahnya yang cantik bak Dewi Kecantikan Yunani, Dewi _Aphrodite_

Kedua saling berpandangan penuh arti, senyuman tulus nan indah Sai berikan kepada wanitanya yang sekarang tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun begitupun juga dengan dirinya

"Sshhhhh...ahhh... hmmmm.. oh, baby..ohhhh..hmmm" Ino meracau dengan indahnya kala kejantanan Sai memompa liang kewanitaannya dengan lembut

"Ughh...Shhhhh" Sai mengumam hebat saat vagina Ino menjepit kejantanannya seolah-olah memijitnya disana, Sai sangat menikmatinya, lihatlah peluh sudah mengucur disekujur tubuh atletisnya

"Baby, lebih cepathhh.. ahhhh.. hmmm... tekan lebih dalhamm..."titah Ino yang begitu menikamti permainan panas yang menggairahkan ini

"Anything forrrr you honn...-eyyy.. ahhh.. shhhh" ujar Sai yang menggila memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya pada liang kewanitaan kekasihnya

SRAAAATTTTTTTHHHH... Semburan cairan kental berwarna putih pekat membanjiri perut dan wajah cantik Ino, ia memberi kode pada Ino agar tak menjilat cairan itu, Sai tidak suka akan hal itu.

 _I-phone_ Ino bergetar beberapa kali, setelah melihat layar ponsel itu nama Sakura tertera disana

 **Ma** ** _Forhead Beibh_** **is calling**

 **"** _Who's that darling_?"

"Sakura- _forhead_ "

"Angkat saja, aku mau ke kamar mandi ya"

Ino mengangguk dan Sai ke kamar mandi membersihkan dirinya sehabis bercinta tadi

"Halo"

"Hei, pig. Sedang apa kau, lama sekali sih mengangkat teleponku?" tutur Sakura jengkel

"Gomen gomen, ada apa memangnya?"

.

.

* * *

 _Kau tahu,_ _cinta itu gila_ _, tidak waras!  
Jika kau menemukan dirimu mencintai seseorang tanpa alasan konkrit dan jantungmu berdegup kencang,  
ketika kau melihatnya. Oh.. Sungguh, kau harus menerkamnya, sebelum kau menyesal.  
Kau tahu, penyesalan itu selalu datang terlambat,  
_ _jika penyesalan diawal itu namanya pendahuluan_.  
 _Hei, jangan samakan cinta dengan skripsi, kawan ;D_

 _-Joan's quotes_

* * *

.

.

"Hn, aku Uchiha Sasuke, mahasiswa Fakultas Ekonomi, prodi international business tingkat akhir, Konoha University, senang berkenalan denganmu"

"Well, panggil saja aku Sai, aku lulusan _bachelor_ dari _Standford University_ , USA. Aku kekasih Yamanaka Ino dan sahabat karib calon istrimu, tentunya. Haha... Hm, i hope we could make a friendship closely."ucapnya ramah dan terkekeh kecil

"Hn, tentu" balasnya sambil menyesap kopi hitam nikmat

Setelah acara kenal-berkenalan antara SaiIno dengan Sasuke, bakal calon suami Sakura. Akhirnya kedua wanita rempong yang keduanya berusia 22 tahun itu melesat keluar Ichiraku Restaurant dan meninggalkan dua pria tampan itu mengobrol ya katakanlah untuk mengakrabkan antar Sasuke dan Sai, karena bagaimanapun juga mereka akan dekat nantinya. Baiklah, lihat sekarang, Ino dengan bad habits-nya melihat-lihat dan menilai-nilai beberapa baju, tas, dan high heels shoes bermerk. Matanya begitu berbinar melihat barang-barang _branded_ yang harganya fantastis, Oh kami-sama Sakura benci sifat gila _shopping_ Ino, ingin rasanya Sakura menyeret wanita pirang itu keluar dari _Breau Vintage Le Paris Gallery itu,_ Sakura menggeram dalam dalam hati "Damn it, bitch!" namun Sakura harus memakluminya karena bagaimanapun dunia _fashion_ adalah favoritnya.

" _Forehead_ , lihatlah. Kau tahu, ini sale dan murah sekali, aku lihat dari instargram Prof. Marie Gainsbourg dia menjualnya dengan harga US$150 berarti ini lebih murah 74 ryoo kan, baby?" ujar Ino seraya memegang high heels berwarna _light aqua_ yang ia pertontonkan didepan hidung-mata Sakura

" _Whatever Pig_ , hidup ini pilihan jadi pililah sesukamu. Lagipula kau lebih pintar dalam hal _fashion_ ketimbang aku yang masih beginner dalam hal _fashion_ sialan itu, up to you dear"

" _Okay okay_ , aku mau beli yang ini saja ah..." begitu katanya, lalu Ino menghampiri kasir dan memberi _credit card_ miliknya dan menekan beberapa digit, lalu si kasir menggesek and bla bla bla ( _you know_ lah transaksi begini -,- #readers: iyeee.. tahulah thor :p)

Walaupun sudah membeli beberapa _t-shirt_ dan sepasang sepatu tetapi ya namanya juga Yamanka Ino tetap saja matanya jelalatan melihat tulisan new arrival di galeri-galeri branded yang membuat Ino gelap mata(?) Ah, sudahlah. Begitulah wanita-wanita kekinian yang haus _sale_ dan _trend_ kekinian. Sementara Sasuke masih mengobrol ditempat yang sama dengan menu kopi yang sama dan juga menambah beberapa menu makanan ringan pada meja mereka

"Jadi, apa pekerjaanmu Sai?"

"Aku hanya seorang agent CIA di San Francisco tetapi terkadang aku ditugaskan diluar juga, haha"jawabnya merendahkan diri sedikit, dia hanya malas menonjolkan diri, dia tidak suka menyombongkan hal-hal merepotkan atau semacamnya

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?" tanyanya Sai yang tak sabaran mencoba mengorek-ngorek semua tentang Sasuke, maklum saja instingnya sebagai _agent_ agaknya mempengaruhi sifatnya sedikit menjadi pribadi yang suka _kepo_ alias ingin tahu sekali

"Seperti yang telah ku katakan diawal, aku mahasiswa prodi bisnis, hn.. Kegiatanku hanya menyusun skripsiku dan sesekali berkunjung ke perusahaan-perusahaan milik Tousan atau mengawasi kinerja para pekerja di galeri-galeri milik Kaasan-ku, hanya itu"

"... Hei, katakan apakah kau sudah punya pacar sebelumnya atau masih menjalaninya sekarang dengan seorang wanita diluar Sakura tentunya"

"Tidak ada"

"Benarkah? Sudah kuduga"

"Hn, maksudmu?"

"Kau masih perjaka, kawan!" tukasnya blak-blakan agaknya Sai tertular salah satu sifat kekasihnya itu

"Hah? Kau-"

"Hei, jangan lupa profesiku, kawan! Sungguh aku tak menyangka, tetapi kau sangat beruntung ne Sasuke, bukankah begitu. Kau mendapat wanita (Sakura) yang HOT, sexy bitchy seperti kekasihku Ino, apalagi dia lulusan Harvard University dengan nilai kelulusan _summa cum-laude_ , demi apapun kau sangat beruntung, Sasuke"

"Hn" pikiran Sasuke melayang kala malam minggu lalu, dimana Sakura menerjang bibirnya yang belum pernah disentuh siapa-siapa, oh.. ciuman menggairahkan, ne Sasuke? Sasuke refleks menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, namun ponselnya berdering membuyarkan lamunan erotisnya bersama Sakura, sang calon istri

 **Baka Dobe Naruto is calling** tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke menjawab telepon itu

"Yo teme"

"Hn?"

"Kau ada dimana?"

"Memangnya ada apa dobe?"

"Jangan lupa nanti malam latihan band ditempat biasa"

"Hn, aku pasti datang tunggu aku, aku pasti terlambat 5 menit kesana"

"Oke, oi.. teme aku titip ramen instan ya dan juga jus jeruk kotak 2 ya, oke?" ya begitulah modus si Uzumaki Naruto, sahabat karib Sasuke sejak kecil. Selalu saja mengatakan menitip ini, menitip itu padahal ujung-ujungnya hanya modus saja supaya Sasuke yang membelikan, Naruto memang belatar-belakang dari keluarga berkecukupan, ayahnya seorang pengusaha tambang berlian. Namun karena sifat nakalnya yang sering mengencani wanita tak khayal membuatnya merogoh kantongnya dengan uang yang tak sedikit, alhasil Sasuke menjadi korban, yang mau tak mau karena empati atau keterpaksaan meminjamkan uang kepada si baka dobe Naruto

"Hn" Sasuke sudah hafal betul apa yang dimaksud dengan **frasa aku menitipkan** milik Naruto-Dobe

PIP

"Kawan?" tanya Sai seusai Sasuke menerima telepon tadi.

"Ya, 2 hari lagi ada festival band di kampusku, salah satu yang akan tampil adalah band-ku, jadi temanku tadi menelpon agar tak lupa latihan nanti malam jam 7.30" Kata Sasuke yang merasa perlu menjelaskan percakapannya tadi dengan Naruto pada Sai

"Oh, bagus sekali. Jadi kau anak band ya?"

"Ya, begitulah"

"Hei, apakah kau tak berniat mengajak Sakura?" goda Sai menyikut lengan Sasuke pelan

"Ya, aku juga berencana ingin mengajaknya dan mengenalkannya pada sahabatku Naruto-Dobe dan juga kepada gadis-gadis yang menjijikan di kampus, oh.. aku selalu risih dengan pandangan menggila gadis-gadis psikopat seperti itu" ucapnya bergidik ngeri membayangkan para fans-nya di kampus yang begitu maniak dan berbahaya

" _Wow, you're so popular_ yeah"

" _Not really_ " jawab Sasuke cepat

"Sasuke, boleh aku bertanya hal yang mungkin kedengaran sensitif, kuharapnya kau mau menjawabnya?"

"Apakah kau mencintai Sakura jauh dari lubuk hatimu yang terdalam?"

"Ya"

"Alasannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu hanya saja ketika aku melihatnya jantungku berdegup kencang dan pikiranku tidak pernah lepas darinya, ini benar-benar gila, aku merasa kadang aku terlihat tidak waras didepannya"

" _Great_! Itu namanya cinta, kawan. _Congratulations_ yo"

"Tapi...-"

"Tapi apa Sasuke?"

"Aku tak tahu bagimana perasaan Sakura kepadaku, aku merasa... ah entahlah"

"Karena kau tidak berpengalaman soal seks, begitu?"

"Hn? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Haha.. muda saja, jangan lupa aku seorang secret agent. Dengar Sasuke, aku terbuka padamu sekarang soal Sakura, karena kau akan menikahinya beberapa hari lagi dan ia (Sakura) pun menyetujui pernikahan ini, jadi kau sekarang tahu kan bagaimana perasaan Sakura padamu"

"Hn"

"Sasuke... aku sebenarnya malas dan berat membahas hal ini, tapi lebih baik kau juga harus mengetahui tentang Sakura, supaya tidak ada hal yang mengganjal pada bahtera rumah tangga yang akan kalian jalankan nanti, Sakura... dia itu sangat sensitif dengan masa lalunya yang kurang mengenakan, jadi akan lebih baik aku yang memberitahunya ini juga atas saran Ino. Dengar, sewaktu SMA dia pernah diperkosa oleh kakak kelasnya, waktu itu Sakura hanyalah seorang gadis manis yang memiliki segudang prestasi. Entah mengapa semua itu bisa terjadi, lalu atas inisiatif Ino dan hanya Ino yang tahu akan hal itu, mereka berdua pindah sekolah dari Hidden Leaf School ke _La Salle Paris High School_ yang berada di Tokyo. Dia dan Ino sudah sejak SMP mereka berteman, jadi apapun yang Sakura atau Ino lakukan mereka berdua pasti saling mengetahui satu sama lain" Jelas Sai panjang lebar dengan mimik muka yang serius dan kilatan tajam dimata kelamnya

"Wakkateru"

"Jadi?" tanya Sai pada Sasuke

.

.

* * *

 _"Cinta sejati itu diibaratkan seperti ini, ketika kau harus memilih satu bunga dari sekian banyak beribu-ribu bunga di suatu taman, kau berjalan dan mendapati bunga baris pertama terlihat cantik & menarik tetapi logika menuntunmu melangkah lagi karena kau kira pasti ada bunga diujung sana yang jauh lebih cantik & menarik daripada bunga baris pertama tadi, namun dugaanmu salah, lalu kau kecewa karena tidak ada satupun yang menarik hatimu seperti bunga yang ada di baris pertama tadi, kau sangat menyesal karena peraturannya hanya ada kesempatan sekali saja, kau tidak bisa mundur kembali dan memetik bunga baris pertama tadi, lalu kau pulang tanpa satu tangkai bunga pun ditanganmu, karena kau mengabaikan bunga baris pertama yang tidak mungkin kau bawa pulang, karena tidak ada bunga yang lebih cantik dan begitu menarik seperti bunga baris pertama itu."_

 _\- Filsafat Yunani_ _, ajaran Plato kepada Aristoteles dipengaruhi oleh pemikiran Socrates_

* * *

.

.

"Hn, seperti yang bilang diawal obrolan kita. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana masa lalu Sakura, sekelam apapun masa lalunya, namun aku akan menjadi cahayanya yang menerangi masa kini dan masa depannya nanti. Aku memang kurang pandai dalam hal percintaan dan hal-hal sentimentil, tetapi percayalah Sai! Aku tidak mau mengecap penyesalan. Karena Sakura adalah bunga baris pertama yang indah itu, aku akan memetiknya dan membawa pulang." Baru kali inilah penuturan panjang seorang Sasuke kepada lawan bicara apalagi dengan topik yang luar biasa diuar dari karakater si polos Uchiha yang begitu tampan dan errr-seksi itu.

" _For God sake_ , aku suka sekali jawabanmu! Haha... Aku merasa lega mendapatkanmu mendampingi Sakura yang notabene-nya sahabat terdekat kekasihku, Ino"

"Hn" Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, jauh dalam hatinya terasa begitu hangat.

.

.

* * *

 _Kau dan dia bagaikan api dan air dimusim salju, bukan begitu?  
Semua mahluk yang diciptakan-Nya boleh ada untuk saling melengkapi, bukan?!  
Seseorang yang kedinginan dimusim salju butuh penghangat diperapian, bukan?!  
So, enjoy your life babe_

* * *

.

.

"Sakura... Sakura..." panggil Mebuki, ibunya Sakura dari lantai 1

"Iya, sebentar lagi mam, sebentarrrrr..." jawab Sakura yang tengah memasang anting bentuk bulat berwarna silver metalik, setelahnya ia mengikat rambutnya memperlihatkan tengkuk putih mulus nan menggoda

"Gomen ne Sasuke-kun, anak bibi memang selalu berdandan sangat lama, maklumlah perempuan zaman sekarang"

"Hn, tidak masalah Baasan"

"Baiklah, tunggu disini ya nak Sasuke, Obaasan mau ke belakang sebentar"

"Ha'i" balas pemuda Uchiha itu hormat. Sembari dia menunggu wanita yang _super sexy and naughty_ Sasuke bermain _games_ COC di i-phone 6s miliknya di sofa.

.

.

Sakura pun turun dari tangga dengan dibalut dress sexy berwarna cream dengan ikat rambut pink serta hiasan blink-blink green grass tersebar dirambut pink-nya, ia memakai high heels 5 cm, dan jangan lupa lipstik merah mencolok pada bibir penuh-nya yang seksi, aww.. Sakura terlihat cantik, sexy, dan begitu nakal dengan lipstik merahnya yang menantang yang akan membuat pria berpikiran mesum mau menerjang bibir HOT itu, tetapi ini tentang Sasuke si tamvan yang polos dan menggemaskan. "Oh Kami-sama, kuatkanlah hatiku menghadapi calon istriku yang-yang... huftt, tolong aku saja Kami-sama" batinnya frustasi melihat sajian nakal didepannya, tanpa persetujuan Sasuke, Sakura langsung bergelayut manja dilengannya dan menyeretnya pelan seraya berteriak kencang "Kaasan, aku dan Sasuke-kun pergi dulu ya, jaaaaaaa neeee" oh, Kami-sama mengapa teriakan Sakura terdengar menggairahkan ditelinga Sasuke, demi apapun, jika ia sedekat ini, ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya, semoga ia tak mati muda bersama wanita pink cantik nan nakal ini

"Let's go baby"

"Hn"

-Cuppp...

"Kecupan selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun sayang" kilah Sakura nakal

"Sakura..."

"Ya?"

"Hn, bisakah kau geser sedikit"

"Baiklah honey" jawabnya cepat. " Baby, you looks so sexy and yummy.. Awww" goda Sakura pada Sasuke yang tengah menyetir mobil, saat itu susana jalan raya sangat lengang

"Hn, Sakura... jangan menciumku dulu ya, aku sedang menyetir"

"Pftttt... Kau ini menggemaskan sekali sih, saat kau berbicara seperti itu membuat Miss V ku basah, ku tahu" ujar Sakura geli namun innernya pun berteriak _"Tsk, polos sekali sih calon suamiku ini, ckckck"_

"Hah?" sontak Sasuke kaget sebentar namun ia tetap bisa menyetir dengan baik, hanya saja degupan jantungnya semakin menggila dan sepertinya dia butuh check jantungnya ke Rumah Sakit, apakah jantungnya sehat-sehat saja?.. entahlah :v

.

.

.

Suasana kampus begitu ramai disana-sini, tak terkecuali Uzumaki Naruto yang tengah bermesraan dengan Hyuuga Hinata, kekasihnya, yang baru ia pacari 3 bulan ini. Sementara Senju Shion sedang asik mengobrol dengan mahasiswa bimbingan skripsi-nya, Uzumaki Karin, yang terkenal dengan ke-tsundere-annya, oh... ia sangat menyukai Sasuke dan ia juga salah satu anggota Sasuke Fans Club yang digawangi oleh Sora Ayumi, si perempuan berkacamata tebal dan menyebalkan.

Haruno Sakura dan Sasuke bergandengan tangan diikuti pasangan Wright Sai dan Yamanaka Ino, oh.. mereka bak selebritis Hollywood yang berjalan di _red carpet_ kala itu puluhan pasang mata menyaksikan dua wanita cantik, seksi, dan menggoda ini belum lagi pahatan sempurna sang adam menggandeng tangan mereka, lalu bisik-bisik beberapa mahasiswa-mahasiswi pun terdengar seperti ini;

"Oh Kami-sama cantik sekali wanita berambut pink itu, apakah dia adik sepupu Sasuke?"

"Sial, Mr. P mengeliat gelisah, oh.. shhhhh.. wanita pink itu sexy sekali, rwarrrrrr"

"Gadis pink itu harus jadi pacarku, persetan dengan Sasuke, cih"

"Kawaii ..."

Bisikan-bisikan itu membuat Sasuke risih dan ia pun berbisik ke telinga Sakura pelan "Sakura... Jangan jauh-jauh dariku ya, disini banyak laki-laki jahat, aku tak mau kau kenapa-napa"

" _Stay calm honey_ , aku akan menjaga diriku. Aku mau hanya kau saja yang menjahatiku diranjang nanti ya" bisik Sakura kepada calon suaminya itu, Sasuke pun bergidik ngeri-ngeri sedap mendengar perkataan Sakura tadi.

Saat dua pasangan fenomenal itu berjalan seorang pria muda bersurai cokelat dengan wajah yang menawan dan dingin terkaget-kaget melihat Sakura dan Ino juga Sai bibirnya mengumam pelan

"Sakura... Ino... Sai... Benarkah?" ujarnya sangat syok. Keringat halus mengucuri kemeja lengan panjangnya, ia tak sanggup melihat mereka, tangannya bergetar hebat, ia berlari ke ruang dosen sendirian, cara ia berlari seperti seorang buronan yang sedang dikejar polisi.

Seorang wanita bersurai merah mawar berkilat marah kala pujaan hati, Uchiha Sasuke mengandeng seorang wanita berhelaian merah mudah dengan mata emeraldnya, Shion hanya berdeham pelan melihat tingkahnya akan sangat melelahkan jika ia mendengar ocehan Karin lalu ia mengambil seribu langkah alih-alih menghampiri sepupu jauhnya Yamanaka Ino, ya hitung-hitung temu kangen gitulah  
Sakura, Ino, dan Sai menyaksikan penampilan band Sasuke dkk dengan nama band "Midori Voltage Band" (MVband) yang bergenre alternative rock, MVband telah menyumbangkan lagu terbaik mereka, namun sebelum band hengkang dari atas panggung, Sasuke yang berposisi sebagai drummer, para personil Mvband telah turun dari panggung menyisahkan Sasuke sendirian diatas sana, lalu ia mengambil mic dan berdeham cukup kencang di depan berpuluh-puluh orang di bawah panggung termasuk mahasiswa/i, tamu undangan dari kampus lain, dan juga beberapa dosen minus rektor. Well, Sasuke terlihat bersemangat dan raut kebahagian tersirat diwajah tampannya, sambil terus ia memegang mic dan-

/

\

/

 _You and me girl got a highway to the sky  
We can turn away from the night and day  
And the tears you had to cry  
You're my life...  
I can see a new tommorow  
Everything we are will never die  
Loving's such a beautiful things  
When you are to me, the light above  
Made for all to see our precious love_

\- Too Much Heaven by Bee Gees

\

/

\

"Lagu ini saya persembahkan untuk wanita yang disana yang berambut merah muda dengan mata emeraldnya" Sasuke menunjuk ke arah Sakura dan orang-orang yang menonton pada waktu itu spontan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Lalu Sasuke dengan suara beratny yang seksi ia menyanyikan lagu **"Too Much Heaven"** by Bee Gees yang ia cover secara live dengan gitar akustiknya diatas panggung kampus, liriknya begitu indah didengar telinga hingga Sai dan Ino terhanyut didalamnya. "well, cukup menarik _even old song_ dia pintar meng- _cover_ lagu secara live, heh... sepertinya tidak sia-sia juga kita menerima undangan kemarin. Isn't it darling?" ujar Sai kepda wanitanya yang ia peluk erat seraya membelai helaian rambut blonde panjangnya yang tertiup angin kala itu

.

.

.

* * *

 _She is so beautiful like my favorite flower, God... I want to pick it soon._

* * *

.

.

Setelah melewati acara melelahkan itu Sakura dan Sasuke pulang dan disinilah mereka sekarang didalam mobil sport biru Sasuke, Sasuke kelihatan kelelahan tetapi ia begitu bahagia karena Sakura sukses membuatnya bangga akan kecantikan Sakura, hingga membuat Naruto berkali-kali memuji Sasuke yang pandai memilih wanita pendamping hidup, begitu pula pujian sang dosen muda Senju Shion, yang tak mengenal Sakura, maklum saja dulu Shion tinggal di Seoul, Korea dari kecil hingga lulus S2. Shion tak henti-hentinya memberi pujian memuja kecantikan Sakura didepan Sasuke, sedangkan Karin hanya merengut kesal dan berlari ke kantin dan memarahi junior-juniornya yang tak berdosa itu, Suigetsu dan Juugo pun tak luput dari sasaran kekesalan Karin

"Sakura..."

"Ya?"

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya dan meminggirkannya di pinggir jalan yang cukup sepi kendaraan

"Berjanjilah padaku, untuk mengarahkan pandanganmu hanya untuk aku tidak ada yang lain. Tidak ada si A, si B, atau si C. Cukup aku saja!"

"Hu'um" Sakura pun mengangguk pelan

Sasuke begitu bahagia dengan wanita merah mudanya ini, oh Kami-sama terima-kasih telah menganugerahkan wanita ini yang akan menjadi istrinya 10 hari lagi, bayangkan 10 hari lagi. Ohh, Sasuke sungguh tak sabar menunggu waktu membahagiakan itu

GREPPPP

Sakura meraih tubuh atletis sempurna Sasuke, ia membuka kancing kemeja Sasuke satu-persatu seraya berbisik

"Honey, thanks ya buat lagumu tadi, i love it babe" seraya ia mengigit telinga Sasuke lembut dan ia meremas kejantanan Sasuke

"Hhhhhh...nnnnn" suara baritone Sasuke tertahan kala tangan nakal Sakura meremas kejantanan Sasuke

"Mphhhh...Ahhh..Ahhhh...Hmmmm" Sakura melumat bibir seksi nan kissable Sasuke ganas

Dengan sekali hentakan

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura cukup kencang

"Gomen" itulah yang terucap dari bibir kissable Sasuke

"..." Sakura hanya terdiam sesaat

Sasuke memeluk Sakura hangat dan melepaskan pelukan itu dan mengenggam kedua tangan Sakura seraya berkata

"Sakura... percayalah aku juga menginginkan hal itu, aku tahu semua tentangmu, tak peduli siapa dirimu dimasa lalu, aku akan menjadi cahaya penerangmu untuk sekarang dan nanti. Aku lelaki normal, Sakura... aku tahu, aku sangat tahu hal itu, tetapi aku coba menahannya, Sakura. Aku ingin menghargai dirimu, karena kau sangat berharga dimataku, begitulah dirimu. Aku harap kau mengerti"

TES

TES

TES

TES

TES

Likuid bening wanita bersurai merah mudah itu pun menetes dipipi cantiknya. Entah kata-kata bijaksana darimana yang Sasuke lontarkan pada malam hangat ini. Sungguh seorang Haruno Sakura tak menyangka ada lelaki yang masih suci tak tersentuh seperti Sasuke, mengatakan hal tulus itu padanya kepada seorang wanita yang hancur-hancuran tak karuan, Sakura pikir hidupnya tak seindah kisah-kisah cinta dalam dongeng namun apa, Oh... Kami-sama, terbuat dari apakah hati lelaki yang ada dihadapan Sakura ini, apakah ia seorang pangeran berkuda putih atau malaikat tampan, jika ini adalah mimpi, Kami-sama biarkan Sakura tenggelam dalam mimpi ini untuk waktu yang lama, Sakura bagaikan menangkap seberkas cahaya ditengah gelapnya hati Sakura yang kosong dan menyakitkan itu, ya ada cahaya, cahaya itu dia, dia Uchiha Sasuke, calon suaminya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn"

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke pun memberanikan diri dengan segenap hati ia pun meraih kembali tangan Sakura dan menciumnya jari-jemari wanita itu lembut dan dengan suara beratnya ia berbisik pelan

"Sakura... Arigatou"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Words 4.503

- **Tbc-**

 **Author's NOTE** : Arigatou minna-san yang sudah mau membaca ficlet 'Hot N Cold', apalagi sudah mem-favs-nya, mem-follows-nya, dan mereviews-nya^^ thanks juga buat _silent reader arigatou gozaimashita_ *bungkuk hormat*I love you all. Saya mengucapkan selamat menjalankan puasa buat teman-teman muslim, eto.. kalo bisa baca ficlet ini pas udah buka ya atau pas sahur biar gak dosa :v wkwkwk, eh bukan maksud loh^^, tapi ya gimana ya minna-san ya, sudah-lah yang pasti kita sudah dewasa ya :v so, sah-sah aja baca beginian #readers: bisa aja ngelesnya ni author kayak bajaj XD :D

Gomenasai untuk chapter 2 ini banyak scene SaiIno nya, ya kan mereka juga Pair B dalam cerita ficlet buatan author :v lagipula Ino memang sahabat kecil Sakura kan^^ ya walupun di animanga mereka sempet slek gegara rebutin abang Sasuke tamvan :v N juga abang Sai juga pan pernah se-team ama SakuNaru paz bang Sasuke ngabur ke tempat mbah Orochi. So, this ficlet untuk SaiIno fans juga but tetep donk my beloved OTP SasuSaku akan menguasai jalan cerita ficlet ini secara mereka kan Main-Pair disini^^ ehehe...

 **Tanggapan Reviews** :

* **daisuki20** : Arigatou daisuki-san, author memang menyuguhkan karakter Sasuke yang kebalikan dari biasanya,polos-polos ngegemesin gitu deh :v

* **Coffe Cream Cookies** : Arigatou MissCookies^^ ini udah upadet lagi, semoga suka ya J

* **Sasuke darKEvil** : Edodoeee.. Alexx jelek :p dankje banyak jo! Ini kita pe ficlet su upadet nohh, kita kase depe lemon sadikit lei :v tunggu next chapter for Sasusaku kang :p basabar jo ngana! :v

* **dnrkaixo** : iya^^haha.. efect nonton offical video song 'Hot N Cold' Katty Perry nih, jadi begini deh ngaplot ficlet aneh bin abal :v thanks banget ya udah mereview fict aku ^^

* **Nurulita as Lita-San** : Hehe.. sorry ya, aku bikin karakter Sakura jadi agresif, gimana donk tuntutan drama. Wkwkwkwk anyway, arigatou Lita-san buat reviews kamu ya *friendship hugh*

* **kyori-Ryota** : Hahaha... gomen ne, Ryota-san. Joanna emang sengaja gak pake kata-kata baku lagi-lagi alesan klasiknya tuntutan drama buahahaha... *ngeles :v* thanks ya buat reviewsnya :D

* **JamurLumutan462** : Jiahhhh.. wkwkwk, ya begitulah Joan lagi demen aja bikin Sakura-chan nakal dikit di ficlet ini, arigatou sudah mau mereviews^^

* **BlackHead394** :Yeah ho, pastinya bro/sis. Sengaja aku nyahh *peace* ^^ arigatou for reviews

* **Tia TakoyakiUchiha** : Hanya 3 chapter aja kok, thanks buat reviews nya+ epilouge kalo ada ide kalo tidak ya wassalam :D *peace* ehehe...

* **Jeremy Liaz Toner** : *psttt.. jangan bilang Sakura kucing garong entar di-chidori nagashi Sasuke lohh* Haha... ya begitulah Jeremy-san, di ficlet Joan kali ini karakter Sakura lebih berani gitu yang terinspirasi dari Katy Perry dan gaya bicara blak-blakan Marilyn Monroe. So, thanks ya buat reviewsnya ^^

 **Special Thanks To** :

 **Amel Pinkerzz, Annisa 852, BlackHead394, Coffe Cream Cookies, Himenatlyschiffer, Kazuomi Inoue, Miss Divania Cherry, Nurulita as Lita-san, Sasuke darKEvil, Uzumaki Haris, Uzunami hole, azizaanr, daisaki20, dnrkaixo, entahlah, ika linda, nariezka, sasusakufans, , Ariska, sasusakunaru7, , Jeremy Liaz Toner, Yoona Ramdanii, Cerry Starmoon, Desta Soo, Haruno Cherry Granger, Onadvia, Riss Taufan, Tia TakoyakiUchiha, Yamaneko-san98, angelicastwn, csezka, dievaats, hillary21, himmmechi, Salwakhairunnisa, Shintaiffah, B2utyLia, vanessawijaya17, dan Dhiaraaa.**

Best Regrads,

xxx

Joan ;)


	3. SasuSaku Wedding Day and Hottie Maldives

.

* * *

 **"Hot N Cold"**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Joanna Katharina 37

Title Song by Katy Perry

Warning: AU, Lemon, Naughty Sakura, Gore, Crime, Typos, No Used EyD, etc.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, NO FLAME!

. . do not copy-paste/plagiat my story . .

* * *

 **.**

Pemuda yang berwajah _babyface_ dengan warna rambutnya merahnya bergandengan tangan dengan wanita tua berkacamata tebal dengan mata emeraldnya. Suasana bandara cukup ramai meskipun ini hari kamis, tetapi tidak menyurutkan para penumpang pesawat yang hilir-mudik berdatangan entah destinasinya antar pulau atau juga antar negara, dan disinilah Sakura beserta kedua-orangtuanya menunggu kedatangan niisan-nya yang tampan dan babyface itu juga nenek yang begitu kental dengan gaya europian-nya, cerewet, enerjik, tetapi berhati mulia.

"Tadaima, Kaasan-Tousan, my cutie sister" ujar Haruno Sasori ceria

"Okaeri" jawab Kizashi, Mebuki, dan Sakura bersamaan

"Kaasan, sudah lama tak bertemu bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kizashi pada ibu kandungnya itu

"Sehat luar biasa, Kiza-chan.. haha" jawab nenek tua itu pada anaknya. Sungguh telah lama nama panggilan seperti itu lama tak terdengar olehnya, membuatnya merasa lebih muda 20 tahun ketika mendengarnya

"Ne ne... Kaasan kelihatan awet muda ya, pastinya tinggal di Jerman sangat menyenangkan" tutur Mebuki sambil terkekeh kecil

"Ya begitulah Mebuki, hei.. Mebuki apakah kedai Ichiraku masih eksis?"

"Bukan hanya eksis saja, tetapi sekarang sudah berkembang maju menjadi sebuah restoran berkelas, nanti malam kita makan disana ya Kaasan, Sasori" tambah Kizashi tersenyum penuh arti dengan mata jade-nya yang berbinar-binar

"Well, kau selalu pintar mengambil hatiku, Kiza-chan" balas nenek tua yang enerjik itu terkekeh

"Hiks... aku dicuekin nih" ujar Sakura berpura-pura nangis bombay layaknya anak TK yang tidak dibelikan permen lolipop

"Oh.. cucuku yang cantik, _come to grandma_ " nenek tua itu membujuk mengikuti drama dadakan ala Sakura seraya membuka kedua tangannya, lalu pun Sakura berlari-lari kecil ke pelukan neneknya. Ohh.. sungguh, drama keluarga yang singkat dan mengigit(?)

.

* * *

.

"Yeah, Chief Agent A10 disini ada apa?"

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu Sai"

"Oh... kau! kupikir siapa, haha... Ada apa Morio?" tanya Sai kepada bawahannya

"Si bajingan brengsek itu... aku dan Kakuzu sudah tahu keberadaan si keparat itu"

" _Bloody hell, nice work man_! memangnya dimana si keparat itu?"

"Dia tak jauh darimu"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yeah, si _bastrad_ Utakata ada di Konoha"

"Damn, aku harus secepatnya menghancurkan kepala bajingan keparat itu!"

Sai benar-benar naik darah kala mendengar nama itu, nama yang menjijikan. Tak lama i-phone-nya bergetar, satu e-mail dia terima;

 **From: Kakuzu/AA10**  
 **Date: xxxx**  
 **Subject: Bastard Target!**  
 **To: Chief AA10 (Sai)**  
 **Hi Chief, ini info penyamaran Utakata yang kami dapat**  
 **Nama: Otsuki Yama**  
 **Profesi: Dosen Sastra Inggris, Univ. Konoha**  
 **Alamat: Ehime, Distrik Konoha Pusat. Nagoya Street no.37A**  
 **Stay alert, chief.**

 **Regards,**

 **xxx**

 **Kakuzu**

 **.**

.

Sai mengambil seribu langkah dengan pikiran yang rumit, hm.. Sepertinya dia harus absen dari ranjang panas bersama Ino malam ini. Pikirannya tertuju pada Sasuke, ada tiga hal yang harus melibatkan Sasuke dalam hal ini pertama ia adalah calon suaminya Sakura, kedua Utakata-lah yang memperkosa Sakura sewaktu duduk di tingkat SMA, dan ketiga Sasuke adalah salah-satu mahasiswa tingkat akhir Konoha University yang dia kenal, demi Kami-sama Sasuke harus ikut menghancurkan kepala si keparat Utakata, sial! Ia menyentuh i-phone nya dan menghubungi Sasuke

"Halo, Sasuke?"

"Hn, Sai."

"Kau punya waktu?"

"Hn selalu, memang ada apa Sai?"

"Aku ingin kau ikut menghancurkan kepala seseorang"

"..."

PIP

* * *

Setelah mengadakan investigasi secara intens selama 5 jam 11 menit 30 detik, si bajingan keparat Utakata diketemukan juga, bukan si jenius Sai bertangan dingin jika ia tidak bisa menangani hal ini dan tentu kejeniusan Sasuke pun sangat membantu dalam hal ini, bisa saja beberapa tahun yang silam ia membunuh Utakata yang telah membunuh Kakek mereka (Utakata adalah sepupu Sai dari pihak ibu)

Utakata begitu picik dan kotor, hanya karena keirian-hatinya pada Sai, dimana sang kakek menganugerahkan jabatannya sebagai anggota CIA kepada Sai, ia bertambah jahat dan lebih jahat lagi (sewaktu SMA pun ia meemang sudah jahat, buktinya ia memperkosa Haruno Sakura dan ikut menjadi kaki-tangan sindikat narkoba international untuk kalangan pelajar), belum lagi ancaman secara psikologis yang Utakata berikan kepada Kaede Wright, adik kandung perempuan Sai satu-satunya, karena melihat peristiwa pembunuhan brutal Utakata pada sang kakek, hingga Kaede memasuki Rumah Sakit Jiwa di San Francisco dan berakhir bunuh diri.

* * *

"Arrrghhhhhhhh...Ahhhhhhh.." teriakan kesakitan yang menjalar ke tubuh seorang pemuda yang menawan berambut cokelat dengan mata emas pucatnya bernama Utakata, akibat sengatan listrik bertegangan tinggi hingga 837 volt.

"Mati kau sialan!"

"Kumohon, hentikan Sai... Akhh"

"..."

"Ini balasannya, karena kau memperkosa calon istriku dulu, dasar manusia kotor!" Sasuke meneteskan timah panas ke arah kejantanan Utakata secara beringas dengan kilatan marah di mata onyx-nya

"Argghhhhh..." teriakan kesakitan itu memenuhi ruangan bawah tanah yang lembab itu.

"Sshh.. Sial-lannn.. cuih" Utakata meludah ke arah Sasuke

Sasuke sangat geram, ia gelap mata.. aura membunuh tak terhindarkan dari si bungsu Uchiha itu, ia mengambil cangkul yang ujung besinya sudah dilumuri timah panas da dengan segala kemarahan, iblis memperdaya Sasuke, dengan mantap gagang cangkul (gak tahu apa ada di Jepang atau tidak, ya anggep aja ada ya minna-san, hoho #reader: -,-) itu ia masukan ke lubang anus Utakata, and voillla... teriakan paling kencang terdengar menyakitkan

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh..khhh"

Pupil cokelat Utakata membesar, darah merembes dari lubang anusnya sedikit demi sedikit secara intens

Tes

Tes

Tes

Tes... Darah menetes disekitar anus Utakata merembes hingga ke pangkal paha

Sasuke sangat puas dengan karyanya! Tak disangka seorang pemuda yang dikenal baik berubah menjadi malaikat penyiksa manusia kotor seperti Utakata ini, seringaian terpatri di wajah tampan Sasuke dengan tertawa jahat bak lucifer seraya ia berkata;

"Haha... Mampus kau bajingan! Just go to hell, bastard! Tch."

Penyiksaan itu pun berlangsung selama berjam-jam penuh, hingga melayangkan nyawa Utakata dan semua kejadian itu terekam baik dengan video yang memang direncanakan Sasuke untuk diperlihatkan nanti sebelum malam pertamanya bersama Sakura seusai acara pernikahan mereka yang tinggal 3 hari lagi, kepingan video itu hanya satu dan disimpan baik oleh Sasuke tidak ada copy-an sama-sekali, lalu tubuh bagian dalam Utakata seperti jantung, hati, dan ginjal diambil oleh Kakuzu untuk dijual kepada mahasiswa/i kedokteran xxx University untuk eksperimen, well.. Setidaknya organ-orang Utakata ada gunanya juga dan menghasilkan uang yang cukup untuk bersenang-senang bersama dengan dunia malam sialan _and_ hell, _i'm gonna fucking baby chick_ sebanyak yang aku mau. _pikir Kakuzu instan_

* * *

 **7 Am**

Dua gadis bangun dari tidurnya, ya.. semalam Ino menginap dirumah Sakura, alasanya sederhana karena 2 hari lagi Sakura akan menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke, jadi Sakura meminta Ino menginap, ya hitung-hitung sebagai hari terakhir mereka sebagai wanita lajang (?) Sakura mengatakan _Girls fun days before married_ untuk persiapan, oh... Tenang saja, ada Sasori-niisan dan nenek belum lagi wedding originizer pilihan Uchiha Mikoto, calon ibu mertua Sakura, Sakura tahu selera beliau pasti berkelas dan tanpa mengurangi rasa elegan dalam acara pernikahan nanti Sakura dan keluarganya mengundang nenek-nenek dan kakek-kakek a.k.a Panti Jompo Hanami yang didirikan oleh keluarga Haruno dan juga Sakura turut mengundang beberapa remaja putra-putri keterbelakangan mental yang cacat, yang baru setahun belakangan ini ia dirikan sendiri.

* * *

 **4 Pm at** _ **Recht Scheuert Salon & Spa, **_**Konoha City**

 _Just like in heaven_ , oh... Dua wanita cantik yang sexy bitchy dan naughty ini sedang berada di sebuah kolam hangat (onsen), dengan ditemani wewangian aromaterapi yang membuat keduanya rileks, belum lagi sajian hangat secangkir matcha latte ( _teh hijau khas jepang+susu skim_ ) oh... Rasanya begitu nyaman, tenang, dan memanjakan tubuh, ternyata sesekali perlu juga pergi salon & spa (?)

Wewangian bunga-bungaan begitu memanjakan Sakura dan Ino, Sakura menyesap matcha latte-nya nikmat dan begitu dihayati, "ehmmmm... enakkk" Sakura memuji kenikmatan secangkir matcha latte-nya

" _Forhead_ "

"Hm?"

"Kelihatannya kau sangat menikmatinya?"

"Tentu, aku suka tempat ini, teh-nya enak"

"Hell, bukan itu maksudku"

"Eh? What?"

"Hhhhh... Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?"

"Oh... itu, hubungan kami baik-baik saja"

"Baiklah, kuharap kau bahagia dengannya nanti. Well, kau boleh berkencan dengan 1000 pria brengsek sekalipun, tetapi untuk menikah... Menikahlah dengan satu pria, yang pantas untukmu, seperti hidup sekali menikah juga sekali, haha.. sepertinya aku teralu banyak bicara"

"Well, menurutku intermezzo-mu ada benarnya juga. **For sure** , Sasuke adalah lelaki yang baik, _how lucky am i got hot man like him_ , _Yeah baby_... Dia adalah belahan jiwaku, _trust me.. bitch_!"

Sakura dan Ino bercerita banyak tentang persahabatan mereka, dari awal mereka berkenalan hingga menjadi sahabat dalam suka dan duka, cerita-cerita konyol masa-masa SMP, cerita SMA yang menyedihkan karena peristiwa pemerkosaan yang dialami Sakura oleh kakak kelasnya yang biadab itu, hingga mereka berdua pindah ke sekolah _La Salle Paris High School_ di Tokyo dan tinggal diasrama hingga mereka sama-sama diterima sebagai mahasiswa Harvard University di USA

* * *

 **Flashback ON**

 _Namun kehidupan keras dan bebas di USA mengubah gaya hidup kedua wanita ini. Sakura yang mengalami masa lalu yang kurang baik, mengalami low self esteem (Dalam ilmu psikologis: kepercayaan diri rendah bisa terjadi akibat trauma_ _/faktor lingkungan/keluarga_ _) hingga ia menganggap dirinya sudah hancur karena virginity-nya yang diambil secara paksa, kemudian ia jatuh dalam minuman keras dan berkencan dengan beberapa pria entah kenalan di Bar atau teman kampus dan berakhir diatas ranjang._

 _Lain hal lagi dengan Yamanaka Ino, yang pernah dikhianati oleh kekasihnya, padahal mereka sudah berpacaran cukup lama dari SMP hingga kuliah bersama-sama di USA, tetapi kekasihnya mengkhianatinya dari belakang dan pergi meninggalkannya, Ino begitu frustasi, betapa tidak... karena sejak mereka berdua kuliah bersama-sama di USA, mereka hampir setiap malam berhubungan seks layaknya candu, tetapi apa yang Ino dapat hanya sebuah kekecewaan dari mantan kekasihnya yang bajingan itu, yang hilang entah kemana, hampir saja kedua wanita itu terjerat obat-obatan terlarang untunglah ada Sai. Saat Sakura dan Ino sedang melepaskan beban pikiran merak dan mencari hiburan di Bar, mereka tak sengaja berkenalan dengan Sai_

 _Sai yang menyamar untuk membantu kepolisian Massachusetts pusat untuk menangkap beberapa orang yang merupakan sindikat pengedar Narkoba jaringan internasional. Misi berhasil, Sai berkenalan dua wanita cantik dan seksi itu, hingga akhirnya Sai dan Ino mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih secara resmi, dan sejak saat itu hanya Sai saja yang mampir ke ranjang panasnya, tidak ada yang lain hanya pria berkulit pucat dan menawan itu_

 **Flashback OFF**

* * *

Disela-sela asiknya bernostalgia tentang masa lalu mereka, dari hal menyenangkan hingga hal yang menyedihkan, si cantik Sakura membuka suara seraya ia mengambil kepingan lemon cookies yang bertengger manis di toples mini, di pinggir onsen.

"Hell, bukankah kisah kita begitu menarik-" Sakura mengunyah lemon cookiesnya nikmat

"-... aku jadi mengingat perkataan seseorang entah siapa aku lupa, hihi.. dia bilang, orang baik pastinya jodohnya juga baik. Kalau dipikir-pikir, berarti aku orang baik that's why i got cold man but hot.. hahaha" ujar Sakura dan tertawa lepas

"Haha... eh?" Ino pun ikut tertawa, sesaat ia menyaring kata-kata Sakura

" _What do you mean babe, between Hot N Cold? Seriously, i'm so fucking confused now_ " ujarnya kembali pada sahabat nakalnya, Sakura.

"Baik-baik, akan kujelaskan Ino-baby, maksudku tadi aku mendapatkan cold man but hot itu begini, my man Sasuke itu laki-laki yang dingin, dia selalu membatasi hasratku untuk menyentuhnya. Well, i knew his reason and i accept that! Tetapi walaupun dia seperti itu, sungguh.. Aku tahu dia lelaki yang hot, lelaki yang begitu menggairahkan diatas ranjang.. tidak kau melihat betapa bidang dadanya dan bibirnya yang kissable and yummy, God.. i'm so crazy in love" jelas Sakura dengan wajahnya gemas dan tangannya membelai rambut merah mudanya ala-ala iklan shampoo commercial, oh.. demi apapun saat Sakura membelai rambut merah mudah panjangnya, membuat pelayan pengantar minuman terpesona sesat... _yes, she's so pretty and sexy_

"Haha.. you're right, baby... well, enough for it. Sepertinya kita harus kembali ke rumah-mu, Sasori-nii mengirim pesan padaku agar kita kembali kerumah secepatnya, malam ini keluarga Sasuke datang kerumahmu, Sasori-nii bilang aktifkan ponselmu, that's it."

"Wakatta." Sakura menjawab cepat, mendengar nama Sasuke ia tersenyum manis dan pikirannya tak terlepas dari wajah tampan berhati malaikat itu. Ia pun naik ke tepi kolam dan meraih i-phone miliknya dan meng-aktifkannya, baru saja ia menyalakan i-phone miliknya, 1 pesan ia terima dari Sasuke,calon suaminya.

 **To: Sakura**

 **From: Sasuke**

 **Text: Sakura... keluargaku akan makan malam dirumahmu, aku mohon jangan mengenakan pakaian teralu seksi ya, karena bukan hanya aku dan orangtuaku, niisan dan istrinya saja yang datang tetapi kakekku dan jiisanku juga ikut datang. Hn, jaga dirimu baik-baik.**

 **...**

Rumah Sakura terlihat ramai sekali, hidangan ala Jepang bercampur eropa mengisi meja makan yang terkesan mewah dan luas. Pelayan-pelayan hilir mudik menyajikan semua yang diperlukan. Haruno Sakura terlihat curi-curi pandang kepada calon suaminya itu, sedangkan Sasuke terdiam sebagian dirinya masih teringat akan peristiwa pembunuhan yang baru saja ia lakukan kemarin, ah.. tak terasa besok dirinya bukan pemuda single lagi, besok dan untuk hari-hari kedepan ada seorang wanita yang harus ia jaga dan nafkahi lahir dan juga batin.

"Kudengar Sakura lulus dengan nilai _summa cum laude_ ya.. hehe" Ujar Izumi ceria sambil terkekeh pelan

"Iya, hehe.. tetapi bagaimana Izumi-nee bisa tahu ya?" Sakura tertawa pelan dan tanyanya heran.

"Ah, aku tahu dari seseorang yang disebelahku ini" jawab Izumi kalem

"Haha.. ternyata anakku sudah dewasa" Mikoto akhirnya angkat bicara

"Hm, bagus donk memang sudah sepantasnya dia married, Kaasan" ujar Itachi mengedipkan mata sebelahnya mencoba mengikuti alur pembicaraan yang menyenangkan ini

"Well, Sasuke pemuda yang tampan ya... Oh, aku tak sabar jadinya menunggu dimana aku bisa **menimang cucu** " tutur nenek tua yang enerjik itu sambil memberi kode kepada Sasori dan ada penekanan 'menimang cucu' dalam kata-katanya seolah-olah menyindir Sasori secara tidak langsung yang masih setia menjomblo -,- yang lainnya hanya tersenyum ada juga yang terkekeh pelan.

Sasori hanya terdiam saja, ia tahu kalau neneknya menyindir namun ia tak mau ambil pusing, karena pendidikan lebih penting dari segalanya, cita-citanya menjadi seorang dosen filsafat dan sekaligus ahli kebudayaan sejarah eropa membuatnya melupakan pentingnya kehadiran yang disebut wanita dalam hidupnya. Sasori tidak mau tahu tentang wanita, dia enggan, pengalamannya yang buruk sewaktu SMA dikhianati kekasihnya yang selingkuh dengan sahabatnya sendiri itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Cukup sudah dan katakan tidak pada wanita, titik.

"O iya, bagaiman dengan nak Sasori. Apa saja kegiatanmu selama berada di Jerman?" tanya Fugaku dengan gagahnya

"Hm... Aku hanya kuliah seperti biasa dan sesekali aku diminta menjadi asisten dosen disana, hanya itu.. oh ya, kadang aku ikut membantu temanku, dia punya cafe kecil disana, dia sering memintaku untuk menjadi kasir.. haha, ya hanya itu saja paman"

"Oh.. begitu ya. Cukup menyenangkan juga ya kedengarannya" balas Fugaku

"Memang kau kuliah dimana, jurusan apa yang kau ambil?" sela Madara, ayahnya Fugaku, kakeknya Sasuke.

"Aku kuliah di Heidelberg University, aku mengambil S2 Filsafat dan Kebudayaan Eropa" ujar Sasori tersenyum dan memakan _Kartoffel Gratin_ (makanan favorit author nih, hehe.. ada kentang panggang make keju yang melted gitu enak banget deh, maknyoss.. #reader: gag nanya thor -.-)

"Wow, jadi Mebuki-san, anakmu kuliah diluar negeri semua ya,hehe.. hm, aku bangga dengan Sakura, dia memang menantu idaman selain cantik, dia juga berprestasi ya" ujar Mikoto bangga dan senyuman anggun terukir diwajah cantik wanita paruh baya itu, kecantiaknnya tak luntur bak Audrey Hepburn. Pujian Mikoto tadi membuat Sakura tersenyum dengan rona merah dipipinya menambah kesan cantik dan anggun, ia terlihat anggun dengan gaun minimalis yang dipilihkan Ino dengan make-up natural yang menambah kesan lovely^^ sedangkan sang pangeran, Uchiha Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, _who knows what did he was thinking... Yang pasti Sasuke bangga sekali dengan wanitanya, Haruno Sakuranya yang satu hari lagi menjadi Nyonya Uchiha Sakura._

Dan obrolan pun berlanjut hingga membahas persiapan pernikahan yang dua hari lagi yang akan di selengarakan di Uchiha Imperial Hotel, Konoha, Jepang. Tamu udnangan kira-kira ada 1370 orang kurang lebihnya termasuk tamu undangan yang di undang secara khusus dari Panti Jompo oleh Keluarga Haruno dan Pemuda-pemudi penyadang cacat dan keterbelakangan mental juga diundang oleh Sakura dan diberi tempat secara eksklusif untuk bisa menikmati acara (makanan prasmanannya dipisah dari tamu undangan khusus teman, keluarga, dan kolega bisnis). Sakura hanya mau mereka juga merasakan kebahagian hari jadinya dengan Sasuke itulah alasannya dan ini juga atas saran Sasuke. Well, Sasuke dan Sakura memang cocok sama-sama memilki wajah yang rupawan, jenius, dan punya rasa sosial yang tinggi kepada mereka yang kekurangan ^^ Obrolan mereka selesai dan makan malam pun selesai, maka tinggalah Sasuke seorang diri di rumah Sakura, sementara orangtuanya, Itachi, Izumi, kakek Madara, dan pamannya Izuna sudah pulang.

.

.

.

Sekarang disinilah mereka berduan. Sasuke dan Sakura berada di dalam kamar Sakura, mereka saling berpandangan dengan wajah bahagia terpatri diwajah mereka masing-masing

"Sakura..." Sasuke memanggilnya dengan suara baritone-nya yang kedengaran seksi bagi siapapu yang mendengarnya saat ini

"Ya" Sakura masih berbaring diranjangnya

"Mendekatlah" titah Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura lembut

Sakura bangun dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri di dekat jendela kamar Sakura

"Kau sedang melihat bintang?" tebak Sakura yang melihat Sasuke menatap langit malam kala itu

"Sakura... apa kau menyukai malam ini"

"Ya, aku selalu menyukainya, apapun, malam ini tau malam besok asal ada kau semua akan menyenangkan, Sasuke-kun"

"Hn, kau lihat bintang disana?" Sasuke menunjukkan salah-satu bintang yang bersinar paling terang di langit kelam

"Hu'um, aku melihatnya.. itu bintang yang paling terang dan kelihatan indah sekali, aku suka"

"Sakura...- " Sasuke berkata seraya mendekap hangat wanitanya

"Jangan mundur, biarkan seperti ini" Sasuke terus memeluk wanitanya penuh kasih, ada sesuatu yag hangat menyentuh relung hatinya

Namun tiba-tiba wanitanya menitikan air mata

"Sasuke-kun, maaf aku tidak sempurna terutama-"

"Pstttt... jangan teruskan lagi-" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dang jari telunjuknya ia tempelkan kebibir ranum wanitanya

"Dengan kau bernafas dan tersenyum itu sudah cukup bagiku, kau selalu sempurna dimataku." Ujar Sasuke pelan dan penuh makan ditiap kata yang ia ucpkan

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun"

Waktu sudah menunjukkan 10 pm, akhirnya Sasuke pamit pulang dan Sakura menggantikan gaunnya dengan piyama dan segera tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

 **10 Pm**

Jika Sakura malam ini sudah berbaring cantik di ranjangnya sendiri, lain hal dengan dua wanita yang masih tetap asik mengobrol di taman belakang. Dihadapan mereka ada kolam renang berukuran sedang, dua wanita ini mengobrol sambil meminum segelas cokelat panas

"Ne Shion, bagaimana menurutmu si Sasuke itu?"

"Biasa saja, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau yakin tidak menyukainya?"

"Ah kau ini, jangan asal bicara saja.. Hhhhh."

 _My Endless Love Sai is calling_ ** _._ ** Whew, dengan senang hati Ino langsung mengangkat telpon dari kekasihnya, Sai.

"Sayang?" terdengar suara khas Sai lembut dan begitu nyaman didengar telinga

"..."

"Ino, maafkan aku. Tadi ponselku lupa di-charge, seharian ini aku sibuk, maaf ya sayang... aku lupa memberikan kabar, hhhh..hh.. maka dari it-" belum sempat Sai menjelaskan Ino sudah mematikan i-phone miliknya. Ya, beginilah perempuan suka tarik-ulur. Kadang segala sesuatu yang kecil dibesar-besarkan, sungguh.. bagi Sai lebih baik mengerjakan soal fisika 1-100 daripada harus memahami pikiran wanita yang begitu rumit dan susah ditebak, apalagi model semacam Ino ini, inilah yang kadang Sai harus ekstra sabar, Ino... mood-nya suka swing kesana-kemari, Sai menghela nafas panjang dan mengetik beberapa pesan untuk kekasih pirangnya, wanita cantiknya, yang begitu ia cintai jiwa dan raga.

i-phone 6s Ino berbunyi ketika ia check pupilnya membulat sempurna

 **To: Ino**

 **From: Sai**

 **Text: Well, i always thinking of you 24/7*  
Okay, aku tunggu kau di Hilton Hotel nanti malam jam 8, please be on time babe.**

Ino mengerti maksud pesan singkat Sai itu. Well, Sai knows what Ino wants.

.

.

* * *

 _Aku tidak terlalu yakin jika kau menginginkan hal ini  
Tetapi ketika pertama kali kita bertemu  
Aku benar-benar gugup sekali, sungguh aku tak mampu berbicara  
Dan disaat itulah, aku seperti yakin menemukan seseorang  
Aku seperti menemukan kepingan yang selama ini kucari dalam hidupku  
Jadi selama hidupku aku hanya ingin mencintaimu  
Kau terlihat cantik dalam balutan gaun putih  
Dan sampai akhir hidupku, aku memegang janjiku ini  
_...  
 _Seandainya jika waktu kita telah habis  
Cintaku padamu tak'kan pernah berakhir  
Dan dengan cincin ini kukatakan pada dunia  
Kau adalah segalanya bagiku  
Kau sangat berharga dalam hidupku_

-Beautiful in white by Westlife

* * *

.

.

Sebuah band Jepang yang cukup terkenal 'Hyouhaku Band' bergenre musik mix klasik, _pop, slow rock_ dan _jazz_ menyanyikan lagu yang telah dipopulerkan oleh band Westlife asal Amerika itu dengan lagunya _"Beautiful in white"_ lagu yang biasanya dinyanyikan dalam sebuah pernikahan

Para tamu undangan pun berdatangan, semua kelihatan bahagia, senyuman, tawa, candaan, dan semua hal yang menyenangkan tersaji di dalam ballroom mewah, Uchiha Imperium Hotel. Hotel tersebut adalah hotel nomor satu paling termewah di Konoha City. Ya... Katakanlah sebelas duabelas dengan Hilton Hotel milik sosialita Paris Hilton, mereka bersaing, bersaing secara sehat tentunya. Kembali lagi dengan suasana perayaan pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura yang terkesan mewah dan elegan, sungguh pernikahan yang diimpikan oleh semua gadis-gadis di Jepang, ah.. bisa saja di seluruh dunia ini

Sakura nampak cantik dengan balutan gaun putih, _make up_ nya yang luar biasa cantik natural, tatanan rambutnya yang digerai dan digelung-gelung, sepatu high heels berhiaskan berlian swarovski yang didesain langsung oleh perancang sepatu terkenal asal Perancis, _Christian Louboutin_ harga yang dibanderol seharga US$ 78, 5 harga yang fantastis hanya untuk sebuah sepatu. Oh... Jangan lupakan cincin pernikahan yang luar biasa _luxurious_ yang dirancang secara khusus oleh desainer asal Inggris Anais Rose cincin yang bertahtakan _the blue moon diamond of Africa-Havannah_ , pernahkah kalian melihat kalung berlian yang digunakan Rose dalam film romantis Titancic, nah seperti itulah keindahan berlian yang disematkan Anais Rose dalam cincin pernikahan itu. _Well_ , betapa luar biasa mewah, bukan. Pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura bak pernikahan selebritis sekelas _hollywood_. Well, apapun yang tuxedo dan sepatu yang dikenakan Sasuke tidak jauh-jauh dari perancang asal Italia, Louis Vuitton. (you know lah... Gimana mahalnya apalagi yang original #readers:huft.. author gaje nih -,-)

Acara paling sakral pun dimulai. Dalam ruangan tersebut ada seorang Pendeta Shinto, beberapa pemuka agama Shinto, keluarga besar Uchiha, keluarga besar Haruno, teman-teman, kolega bisnis, tamu undangan khusus dari panti jompo, tamu undangan khusus pemuda/i dari panti rehabilitas yang disponsori oleh dr. Haruno Sakura, Sp.s, Rad. Pemuda/i yang mengalami semi-mental disorder, dan papparazi (infotaiment media massa). Ya, pernikahan ini diliput secara live secara bersamaan ditayangkan di dua channel stasiun televisi nasional Jepang.

Disana, di atas altar sepasang mempelai berdiri saling berhadapan dan di depan mereka ada Pendeta Shinto. Sakura tampak mantap menatap mata kelam Sasuke, belahan jiwanya. Sasuke nampak agak sedikit gugup, jujur dia tidak pernah pacaran, dan belum pernah ia bertatapan mata se-intens ini dengan wanita manapun, jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang, oh... Kami-sama...

 _~DEG_

 _~DEG_

 _~DEG_

 _~DEG_

 _~DEG_

Pendeta Shinto itu teah berkomat-kamit, mengatakan pemberkatan, mengatakan hal-hal yang sakral, seluruh tamu undangan, keluarga, dan bahkan Kami-sama yang menciptakan alam semesta raya ikut menyaksikan ritual sakral pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura, Oh... inikah, pernikahan yang diidam-idamkan semua orang di dunia, ikatan janji suci, janji yang disaksikan oleh manusia dan Tuhan, ya.. disaksikan oleh Kami-sama. Demi apapun, seorang Uchiha Sasuke memantapkan hatinya dan membuka suaranya

"Ya, saya bersedia. Dihadapan jemaat dan Kami-sama, saya Uchiha Sasuke berjanji akan selalu setia mendampingi Haruno Sakura yang telah menjadi Uchiha Sakura sebagai istri saya. Saya akan setia mendampingi dikala sehat, sakit, kaya, miskin, suka, dan duka. Saya berjanji akan membahagiakan Uchiha Sakura, istri saya dan menghabiskan sisa hidup saya bersamanya." Sasuke pun meraih tangan wanita cantik itu, yang telah sah menjadi istrinya dan menggenggam mesra tangannya

Sementara Uchiha Mikoto berada disamping Sasuke dengan wajah yang begitu haru-biru membahagiakan, ditangannya ada kotak yang berisikan cincin tangan mereka. Terlihatlah Sakura yang begitu cantik, seksi, dan elegan secara bersamaan dalam balutan gaun putih yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang begitu indah bagaikan gitar spanyol (?), ia pun mengikrarkan janjinya;

"Ya, saya bersedia. Dihadapan Kami-sama dan jemaat, saya Haruno Sakura yang telah menjadi Uchiha Sakura, istri dari Uchiha Sasuke, berjanji akan selalu mencintainya, setia mendampinginya, dalam suka dan duka, sakit dan sehat, sedih dan senang, miskin dan kaya, dan saya berjanji seumur hidup saya akan selalu mencintainya dan menghabiskan sisa hidup bersamanya, selamanya sayang akan mencintai suami saya, Uchiha Sasuke."

Selesai pengikraran janji sakral pernikahan. Mikoto menyerahkan cincin itu dan Sasuke menyematkan cincin yang bertahtakan berlian swarovski ke jari manis tangan Sakura dan begitu pun Sakura menyematkan cincin kepada suaminya yang tampan dan berhati malaikat itu.

Sasuke mencium bibir pendamping hidupnya, begitu dalam dan intens selama 30 detik semua orang dalam ballroom menyaksikan hal itu. Ino mengabadikan moment indah itu, whew.. this is the real Sasuke, pikir Sakura... Oh, Kami-sama... Sasuke benar-benar... ah, dia benar memegang teguh prinsipnya, sepintas seperti rol film, lelaki itu mengatakan akan mencium dirinya ketika sudah sah menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya, menjadi istrinya. Oh, Kami-sama.. Sasuke adalah lelaki berhati malaikat yang bermandikan cahaya suci dan wangi-wangian bau khas nirwana (?), _Sakura... you are so lucky very much_ ^^

.

* * *

.

Seusai ritual suci tadi, sekarang resepsi pernikahan pun dimulai. Hyouhaku Band dan Utada Uchiwamenghibur semua orang yang hadir di pesta pernikahan itu.

Satu-persatu orang mendatangi kedua mempelai itu memberikan salam dan selamat kepada SasuSaku yang telah sah menjadi suami-istri. Siapa sangka perjodohan yang dikira konyol dan terkesan kuno menurut Sakura berbuah manis, bahkan author saja membayangkan pernikahan SasuSaku sejajar dengan pernikahan yang ada di dongeng-dongeng(?) lebih malah(?) #reader: duh, Joan kebanyakan nonton film disney neh -,- bruh...

" _Mazel tov_ , Sakura"*

" _Toda*_ , Professor Isaac Ellioran Cohen, Professor Yisraela Ziona Freud. Terima kasih sudah datang jauh-jauh dari Massachusetts kemari"

"Never mind-" Professor laki-laki berhidung besar berkopiah hitam itu memandang Sasuke

"Hm.. Selamat ya, kenalkan saya Prof. Isaac Cohen, saya dosen pembimbing Sakura dulu, di Harvard University. Well, saya sangat menyayangi dia.. Perempuan asia yang berbakat dibidang neurologis dan DNA. Ya, saya pikir istri anda ini bisa dapat nobel loh.. haha.." sambungnya lagi kepada Sasuke, yang tercengang akan postur tubuh pria berhidung besar dan sangat mancung itu,

"Anyway, Sakura... bisakah musim panas nanti kamu menggantikan saya di Harvard. Saya pikir saya mau mengadakan penelitian tentang pain-killer terhadap bipolar disorder, seperti yang pernah kita bahas dulu di kelas. Seandainya ini berhasil, kemungkinan saya akn merekomendasi kamu untuk mengambil gelar Ph. D langsung tanpa kuliah magister lagi. Saya sudah tua saya mau ada yang menggantikan saya di Harvard University, saya pikir kamulah yang tepang. Nona jenius asal Jepang, haha.. bagaimana?"

Sakura kelihatan berpikir. Sasuke tercengang dalam hatinya berkata "Whoa sejenius itukah istriku ini, bahkan professor-professor sekelas Harvard hingga menawarkan hal gila ini... Sunggu aku bangga, tetapi..."

"Well, sebelumnya saya berterima kasih Prof. Freud, jika saya masih single saya pasti jawab iya, tetapi kini ada Sasuke, suami saya. Alangkah baiknya saya berdiskusi dengannya, bagaimana?"

"Okay, never mind. E-mail, saya nanti ya. Well, lafal pengucapan bahasa Ibrani-mu semakin baik saja, haha.. oke, Lehit'raot* Sakura... Sasuke..."sang professor sekelas Harvard University undur diri dari hadapan kedua mempelai dan menikmati acara pesta pernikahan yang dihibur oleh band kawaakan jazz itu

* * *

Tak disangka-sangka, Uzumaki Karin datang bersama Shion. Singkat cerita, Shion berkenalan dengan Haruno Sasori, kakak laki-lakinya Sakura sedangkan Karin mendapatkan kenalan bernama Kaguya Kimimaro. Well, sebagai informasi, Kimimaro adalah teman baik Sakura di _La Salle Paris High School_ , Tokyo. Mereka bertiga; Sakura, Ino, dan Kimimaro selalu berada di kelas yang sama. Sakuralah yang meminta Kimimaro untuk berkenalan dengan Karin, karena Sakura tahu bahwa Karin menyukai Sasuke, Sakura berharap Karin bisa lebih dari sekedar berteman dengan Kimimaro, ya... kebetulan Kimimaro sedang single dan sedang mencari pasangan hidup. So, apa salahnya merekomendasi Karin kepadanya. Toh, Karin terlihat gadis baik-baik dan terpelajar, meskipun Sakura belum terlalu mengenal jauh, tetapi jangan lupakan Sakura jug ahli dalam Psikologi, kuarng lebihnya Sakura bisa membaca karakter Karin, yang memang terlihat _unfriendly but for sure... Karin is good woman_.

Acara salam-menyalam telah usai, kini mereka tengah asik menikmati hidangan prasmanan yang tersedia mulai makanan Jepang, Jerman, Perancis, _American food_ , dan bahkan makanan Indonesia seperti ayam bumbu Bali dan rendang daging sapi ala Sumatera Barat tersedia disana, ya mengingat Itachi & Izumi sekarang tinggal di Bali, Indonesia. Semua menikmati sajian berselera, hingga sebagian ibu-ibu sosialita yang ada bertanya-tanya kepada Mikoto dan Mebuki, dari mana mereka mendapat _food link_ yang lekker* seperti ini.

Disana terlihat Sakura sedang menyuapi suaminya, kue Klapertaart ke mulut Sasuke. Anyway, mereka terlihat bahagia, rasanya dunia ini seperti milik mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dari berlari kecil ke arah panggung dan mengambil micro;

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke ingin mempersembahkan sebuah lagu untuk istriku, Uchiha Sakura dengan lagu berjudul _'With You' dari Chris Brown._ Sakura... this is for you, my wife" Sasuke mengambil gitar akustik yang tergeletak di meja panggung kecil itu dan memainkan gitar itu dengan suara baritone-nya yang seksi dan mimik mukanya yang begitu terlihat ekspresif sekarang. Sakura begitu bahagia dan menikmati alunan lagu yang dihadiahkan Sasuke khusus untuknya.

* * *

 _Hey! Little mama. Ooh, you're a stunner_  
 _Hot little figure. Yes, you're a winner_  
 _And I'm so glad to be yours. You're a class all your own_  
 _And oh... Little cutie. When you talk to me_  
 _I swear the whole world stops_  
 _You're my sweetheart_  
 _And I'm so glad that you're mine_  
 _You are one of a kind and..._

 _You mean to me_  
 _What I mean to you and_  
 _Together baby,_  
 _There is nothing we won't do._  
 _'Cause if I got you,_  
 _I don't need money,_  
 _I don't need cars,_  
 _Girl, you're my all._  
 _And..._

 _Oh!_  
 _I'm into you,_  
 _And girl,_  
 _No one else would do._  
 _'Cause with every kiss and every hug_  
 _You make me fall in love-_

 _(With You by Chris Brown. From Sasuke to Sakura)_

* * *

Tepuk-tangan pun terdengar begitu riuh di ballroom kuas dan mewah itu. Sasuke begitu piawai bermain gitar sambil bernyanyi, well.. dia kelihatan hot dan seksi. Suaranya begitu seksi seperti Bruno Mars dan performanya begitu seksi bahkan lebih seksi dari Justin Timberlake, hingga...

" _Damn, you look so amazing_." Sai berteriak kencang, sifat ke-Amerikaan-nya terbebas begitu saja, ia memberikan pujian sambil tertawa senang. Oh... Ayolah, Sai ini bukan acara live band seperti di New York atau di LA.

"Arigatou, Sai!" teriak Sasuke dari panggung kecil yang elegan itu

.

...

 _Kau tahu,_ _cinta itu gila_ _, tidak waras! Jika kau menemukan dirimu mencintai seseorang tanpa alasan konkrit  
Dan jantungmu berdegup kencang ketika kau melihatnya  
Itu artinya kau mencintainya  
..._

 _._

 _Honeymoon in Maldives Island._

Maldives (Maladewa) memiliki populasi penduduk sekitar kurang lebih tiga juta jiwa. Maladewa terdiri dari ratusan pulau-pulau kecil yang begitu indah, beberapa pula yang sangat kecil tak berpenghuni, dibiarkan begitu saja. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, ada satu pulau yang sangat kecil dijadikan sebuah cottage khusus untuk melakukan refreshing para wisatawan asing maupun lokal.

Seseorang menyulapnya menjadikannya lebih dari sekedar indah, ia menamai pulau itu The Ero Small Island, disana hanya ada satu cottage saja yang bisa dihuni oleh dua orang saja. Memang pengelolah ini sengaja membuatnya untuk berbulan madu bagi pasangan yang baru menikah. Well, untuk bisa menikmati tempat romantis ini tidak murah alias sangat mahal,ya setaralah dengan fasilitas yang ada, belum lagi air-air disekitar pulau yang terlihat seperti danau kecil(?) akan terasa hangat pada malam hari. Well, Sasuke nampaknya ia mengeluarkan biaya yang cukup menguras kantong setara dengan membeli mobil sport peugeout LX2100

.

.

.

.

"Sakura..." Sasuke memangil istrinya, Sakura dengan suara beratnya yang begitu seksi itu

"Ya" jawabnya melirik ke arah suaminya yang tampan itu

"Kau suka tempat ini?"

"Yeah, it's really beautiful baby. Thanks"

"..."

Sakura mengganti pakaiannya, ia mengenakan lingerie seksi berwarna merah maroon. Well, Sasuke sedang menyalakan televisi dan meletakan kepingan kaset video ke DvD player, lalu ia menyalakan dan menekan tombol pause. Sakura yang telah siap untuk malam panjangnya, melihat kearah suaminya yang kini hanya memakai kaus tipis dan celana pendek ala pantai berwarna biru laut

"Kemarilah, ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu." titah Sasuke pada istrinya

"Well, kau mau menonton apa rupanya? Haiss, jangan bilang kau mau menonton video porno ya.. ehm ehm? Oh, baby... Jadi, harus menonton video sex dulu ya sebagai pemanasan" Sakura tersenyum genit ke arah suaminya dan ia menjilat telinga suaminya

"Tidak! Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan video tentang seseorang yang harusnya memang menerima semuanya, akibat perbuatannya yang telah menyakiti istriku ini-" Sasuke pun mendekap sayang istrinya dan mencium pucuk kepala wanita cantik itu

"Kau harus melihatnya Sakura, aku melakukannya..."

Belum sempat kata-kata tersebut diselesaikan oleh Sasuke, Sakura meraih remote control dan menekan tombol play

Video yang berdurasi 4 jam penuh terpampang jelas. Utakata yang bertahun-tahun silam yang pernah memperkosa Sakura sewaktu kelas 1 SMA disiksa oleh Sasuke dan Sai. Sakura tak tahan, air matanya merembes di wajahnya, ia mengigit bibirnya hingga setetes darah keluar dari celah bibir ranumnya. Lukanya yang bertahun-tahun ia simpan jauh di sudut hatinya terbuka kembali, seperti bau busuk yang terbongkar keluar. Sakura berteriak kencang, kencang sekali.. ia memeluk Sasuke begitu erat. Sasuke membiarkan wanitanya berteriak. Sasuke pun mematikan kaset video itu

"Maaf. Aku melakukan ini, hanya ingin membalaskan dendammu dan amarahku padanya. Kupikir ini lebih baik, karena dengan begitu tidak ada lagi yang mengganjal dihatimu, aku ingin semua lukamu keluar dan biar angin membawanya pergi. Sakura... aku disini, aku akan mengantikan lukamu dengan cintaku. Aku ingin kau terlahir kembali tanpa bayang-bayang masa lalu. Mulai sekarang jadilah Sakuraku. Nyonya Uchiha Sakura yang kuat, indah, dan begitu bernilai tiada tara dimataku"

"Arigato anata... Kau benar sayang. Dialah alasan aku menjadi wanita liar, aku merasa aku tidak berharga, tidak berguna, karena aku seperti sampah dibuatnya, dengan seeanknya dia menyentuhku, aku tak tahu mengapa dia berbuat jahat kepadaku-"

"Pst... jangan katakan apa-apalagi. Cukup sampa disini"

"Ha'i"

Sasuke pun menuntun istrinya dan membawa kepingan kaset video itu dan membakarnya diluar, mereka sekarang berada di danau kecil yang airnya hangat itu

"Sakura... izinkan aku menyentuhmu menghapus jejak-jejak para lelaki yang tak bertanggung-jawab-"

Sakura langsung melumat bibir suaminya, ia menghempaskannya ke air hangat itu, rembulan dan bintang-bintang menyaksikan kemesraaan mereka berdua. Tempat yang begitu private ini, sangat nyaman untuk dinikmati oleh pasangan muda seperti Sasuke dan sakura

Tak mau kalah, tangan kiri Sasuke memegang kepala Sakura sedangkan tangan kanannya menjalar memelintir puting susu payudara istrinya itu. Kejantanan Sasuke telah menegang, keras penisnya terasa begitu keras. Tangan Sakura menjelajah ke celana pendek Sasuke, Sakura memegang kejantanan Sasuke yang besar itu, untuk ukuran Asia penis Sasuke begitu besar, oh... sakura tak membayangkan berapa ronde, berapa jam akan ia habiskan untuk menikmati seks yang luar biasa dengan suaminya ini.

Dengan tidak sabarannya. Sasuke si tamvan yang biasanya begitu innocent kini berubah menjadi liar dan panas. Lelaki muda yang berusia 22 tahun ini, membuka lingerie Sakura, menghempaskannya kesembarang arah. Kemudian ia membuka pengait bra, makan tereksposlah payudara Sakura yang begitu putih seputih porselen dan begitu kenyal dan jug padat. Sasuke pun membuka celana dalam putih milik Sakura, ia melihat sebentar. Hm... ternyata vaginanya begitu bersih berwarna merah dan agak sedikit gelap, tidak ada bulu-bulu rambut kecil sama sekali

Sasuke begitu penasaran, lalu ia menggunakan jari tengahnya menyodok klitoris wanita itu

"Ahhh..ahh..ahhh.. Sasukehhhhhhh..." desahnya seksi, suara Sakura begitu sensual ditelinga Sasuke.

Sasuke menambah tekanan dan memasukan 2 jari lagi, cairan kental berwarna putih membasahi jari-jari Sasuke. Sasuke merasa celananya sesak, rupanya ia juga terangsang hebat akibat kicauan tak karuan dari istrinya itu, tubuh putih mulus dan berlekuk indah semakin merangsang Sasuke, nafasnya tersengal memburu... Penisnya seolah-olah berteriak, mengamuk dibawah sana mencari-cari liang surga yang nikmat itu

Sasuke berdiri sejenak, membuka kausnya, membuka celana pendeknya, dan terakhir membuka celana dalamnya. Ia memandang ngeri ke arah penisnya.. "Ho'oh... besar juga punyaku" Sasuke membatin. Sadar, ia berseringai melihat Sakura yang tersenyum penuh arti ke arahnya

"Sakura... let' have fun, honey"

"Yes, let's do it babe... I'm so thirsty on you, fuck me like hell yah"

Sasuke membuka kedua kaki Sakura lebar-lebar tangannya bertumpuh pada pasir-pasir putih, sementara Sakura meraih punggung Sasuke. Oh... nampaknya malam panjang ini terasa geli-geli enak (?) bagi Sakura yang tersenyum penuh arti kala melihat ukuran big dick Sasuke yang begitu menggemaskan... Feel me in... feel me in... Sasuke... Killling me inside, Ooouahhhh.. Sakura mulai berfantasi ria. Otak mesumnya bekerja keras seperti dikejar-kejar deadline (?)

Oh my goodness... Kejantanan besar Sasuke menghantam keras masuk kedalam vagina Sakura

"Ahhh... Shhh... ehmmmm... Ouhhh" desahan kasar terlolos dari bibir sensual Sasuke

"Hell, fuck me... Arrrghh... yeah.. fuck... fuck... Oushhhh.. ehmmm.. fuck!" Sakura pun meracau kenikmatan, penis Sasuke yang besar itu memenuhi liang kewanitaannya. Malam panjang yang hebat, meskipun bukan yang pertama tapi harus Sakura akui Sasuke begitu lihai dan penisnya itu loh... ehmzzz, luar biasa nikmat, so yummy so sexy so hottie...

Sasuke memaju-mundurkan kejantananya diliang kewanitaan Sakura. Instingnya menuntunnya untuk mengangkat sebelah kaki Sakura kepundaknya dan ia melanjutkan aksi panasnya. Ouch! Kejantanan Sasuke begitu dalam memasuki vagina Sakura hingga menyentuh mulut rahimnya. _For Marry Sue this the hottiest sex ever, damn it!_

"Shhhhh... hmpphhhhh... Sakurrrrrr.. ahhhh..ah.. ah.. ah... yeahhh" racau Sasuke yang menikmati sensasi liar yang begitu panas ini. Keringat halus membanjiri pelipisnya dan juga tubuh atletisnya

"Yeah.. uuhhh.. ahhhh.. fuck me baby.. fuck.. yeah... lebih cepat sayang... yes, fuck.. fuck me! Ohhh ah..." Racau Sakura nikmat

Mereka berganti posisi. Sekarang Sasukelah yang berada dibawah. Sakura memegang kejantanan Sasuke dan memasukannya ke lubang vaginanya dan Sakura bergerak naik-turun, menggenjot penis Sasuke yang very big itu "Kau kelihatan begitu _hot_ , sayang." Desisnya pelan ke telinga Sasuke

Cairan sperma Sasukekeluar menyembur vagina wanitanya yang tengah mengagahinya diatas tubunhnya. Sasuke tersenyum tulus ke arah istrinya. Mereka melakukan seks liar hinga beronde-ronde sampai menjelang jam empat pagi.

Sasuke dan Sakura menikmati honeymoon mereka selama seminggu penuh. Well, sepertinya ketika mereka sampai di Jepang, mereka bukan hanya berdua lagi tetapi bertiga. _Hell, who knows_ :D

.

.

* * *

 _THE END_

* * *

.

.

A/N:

Thanks for all the reviewers, favoriters, and followers. ;*

 **24/7** itu duapuluh empat jam penuh selama seminggu, jadi disitu Sai ngejelasain bahwa perhatiannya ke Ino itu ibaratnya setiap detik, setiap menit, setiap jam, setiap hari deh pokoknya, cinta mati soalnya sai ma Ino. Ya, dia kan lupa ngasih kabar gara-gara asik sama Sasuke nyiksa Utakata ampe lupa ngasih kabar gitu ke Ino. Well, kadang ada sih Joan juga gitu kok, sama kya Ino ambekan tp dikit loh ya gag parah #reader: idihh si Joan malah curcol -,-

Nah tadi kan ada bahasa-bahasa asing, yang gak sering dipake oleh banyak orang, nah itu bahasa Ibrani, yeph.. lebih lanjut google it aja dear ^^ nah itu...

 **Mazel Tov:** biasanya buat Jewish people itu artinya ungkapan selamat, biasanya diucapkan pas lagi nikahan, ulang tahun, dan acara-acara membahagiakan lainnya

 **Toda:** terima-kasih^^

 **Lehit'raot:** sampai ketemu lagi ya (kata ini bisa digunakan seperti kata Sayounara atau juga yang biasanya baru bilang **lehit'raot** 10 menit ynag lalu eh jumpa lagi deh.. ya, as a simple as that lah) *well, if you same with me which had Jewish genetic/blood and know about Hebrews, please check the Hebrews words bellow true or false and then PM me if i've wrong, danke schon!*

 **Lekker:** enak/sedap... ya ini mah biasanya orang Sulawesi Utara (Manado) yang suka banget ngomong gini, kata ini diambil dari serapan bahasa Belanda loh.. coba google deh^^

Hmm, eh.. maaf banget ya di ending cerita gak ada moment SaiIno-nya gomenasai *bungkuk hormat* ya, habisnya ide-nya kesedot buat SasuSaku sih(?)

Okay, minna-san... sekali lagi Joanna berterima-kasih, Joan mohon maaf jika beberapa scene atau ada kalimat yang menyakiti atau menyinggung perasaan para readers semua. Yuph, have a nice day yooo... see ya in another fanfiction story^^

 **Tanggapan Reviews:**

 **Bicha Bhicuchan uchiha:** Ya, begitulah Sakura. Doi emang nakal tp dia baik hati dan tidak sombong, ehehe...^^ anyway, thanksya udah mau reviewed.

 **knisasa:** Beuh, bang Sasu mah kuat imannya pan Uchiha Clan getoo.. wkwkwk :D thanks ya Sasa buat reviewed kamu, dear^^

 **daisaki20:** Yoshhhh, udah update lg neh chapt terakhir. Bang Sasu mang tamvan tapi bang Shino juga gag kalah tamvan (?) #abaikan aja yak authornya lagi keselek makan kolak pisang td.. muehehe.. #malahcurhat

 **Zehakazama:** Halo Ifa-San salam kenal juga ya, panggil aku Joan aja gpp kok. Waw, thanks banget loh udah folfav, ya maafin ya klo chapt 3 ini gag sesuai ekspetasi moga-moga Ifa-San suka ya^^, once again thanks a lot Ifa-San :D

 **dnrkaixo:** Series? Oh no, maafkan aku yang dulu (?) eh? Maksudnya maaf banget, coz Joan gag bisa buat ficlet series, maklum masih awam but thankyou so much udah review

 **SasukeDarkEvil:** aih bener gak gue tulis PenName lo neh, lex? Ihh, malez banget sih, ALEX JELEK MAH GILIRAN GUE BBM/LINE/CHAT #capslockjebol gag dibales -,- awas aja tar dateng kerumah, kita kase deng tuh noni biar dapa khotbah :v #kokjdgajeginiJoan,huft... udah nih kita so ada upload C3 baca sana ;) dankje for like

 **:** Duh, maaph bnget ya beibh Cuma bisa mpe chapt 3 aja klo nambah lagi gag yakin ceritanya kya gimana, sori lg kering ide akunya maaph ya say, thanks for reviews^^

 **BlackHead394:** Yoi, disini Joan bikin bang Sasu baik banget, tulus banget menerima kekurangan en kelebihan neng Saku bisa dikatakan 'cinta sejati' gitu deh^^ hehe.. makasih ya udah review

 **Jamurlumutan462:** Ouch, jangan sampe donk dede Sarada liat mama Saku kya begitu *sensor* bisa cilaka 12 entar.. wkwkwk, anyway thanks for review

 **Aikaa-chan:** Nah, udah aku edit tuh chapt.2 ditambahin dikit lah scene festival band kampus si Sasuke, monggo klo mau baca ulang. Thanks ya buat review-nya

 **de-chan** : Oh, gitu ya. Sorry loh de-chan, soalnya ff aku aku setting moderate reviews jd klo gag log in harus aku accept dlu baru deh nongol di layar, hehe... Eitss, jangan salah SaiIno juga OTP aku juga lo setelah SasuSaku dan ItaZumi, liat aja deh chapt 3 ini kan masih ada porsi SaiIno kan mereka pair B harus dapet peran juga dounks^^ yuph, thanks for reviews.

 **MissCookies Kawaiii:** Iya Cuma ampe chapt 3 aja kok, duh.. klo epilouge tar aja deh, aku pikirin ulang lagi, boleh yah^^, thanks ya buat reviews.

 **Bloombublebee** : Yuph, ini Joan udah finish bikin **Hot N Cold** -nya, thanks dear buat reviews-nya

 **Kaguya** : thanks for reviews

 **Rizuki Yoshida** : Souka! Okehlah kalo begitu. Makasih yak.

 **neychan:** arigatou neychan^^ untuk review-nya :3

.

Best regards,

xxx

Joan :)


End file.
